Les étoiles filantes
by myklaineobsession
Summary: S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés à Dalton, lorsque Kurt avait affaire à Karofsky ? S'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans une église, un restaurant, un camp de vacances, une école, un café, un avion, un hôpital ou un groupe d'aide... Sûrement aurait-ce été aussi beau. Collection d'univers alternatifs.
1. Like A Prayer

Bonjour ! me revoilà pour un style de fic que je n'avais jamais essayé jusqu'à maintenant, la collection d'OS :)

Je tiens tout d'abord à dire que cette idée est entièrement inspirée par l'une de mes auteurs préférés, **abooklikethis** , qui a écrit l'une de mes fics préférées, **Les satellites**. Elle n'a malheureusement rien posté depuis super longtemps ce qui me rend toute triste parce que toutes les fics qu'elle a écrit sont juste parfaites, si vous ne les avez lu, allez le faire immédiatement, oubliez ma fic et lisez son travail, il est beaucoup mieux que le mien x) (je suis sérieuse)  
Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que cette fic a été inspiré de la sienne, donc voilà je tenais à le préciser ;)

Sinon, chaque fic est bien indépendante de l'autre, vous pouvez n'en lire qu'une ou les lire toutes en même temps, ça ne changera rien ! D'ailleurs il n'y aura **pas de rythme de publication** , donc **_suivez_** absolument cette fic pour savoir quand je posterai les autres OS !

Maintenant, petit disclaimer sur cette fic : comme son titre l'indique, elle touche au milieu pastoral. Alors je tiens à dire que j'ai lu des fics qui touchaient à ce sujet également, mais c'était tout le temps sexuel et super sexy, mais aussi assez polémique. Ma fic n'est pas comme ça. Il n'y a pas de smut et pas une once de sexualité à l'intérieur sachant la fonction de Blaine et la différence d'âge entre eux deux. Donc je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas un sujet qui plaira à tout le monde, mais c'est une fic dont l'idée m'est venue tout d'un coup et que j'ai écrite en deux jours, et je l'aime personnellement beaucoup.  
Bref, pour conclure, je veux préciser que je suis moi-même chrétienne (d'ailleurs le nom de l'évêque apparaissant dans cette fic est le nom de celui qui m'a fait faire ma première communion x)) et donc je ne veux vraiment offenser personne. Aussi, cette histoire m'est venue d'un ami à ma mère qui était prêtre et gay et qui a réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas dire au revoir à l'amour pour exercer sa fonction.

Voilà, c'était tout, désolé pour l'énorme blabla x)

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Like A Prayer.**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé.**_ Blaine commence tout juste sa première année en tant que prêtre. Il s'occupe de l'aumônerie et de la chorale de l'église, tout en assistant à chacune des messes tous les jours. Être un prêtre est tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kurt.

* * *

« Bien. Reprenons depuis le début. Kurt, essaie de chanter un peu plus haut la fin de mots. Allons-y. » dirigea Père Blaine, regardant la vingtaine d'enfants et d'adolescents réunis devant lui.

Chaque samedi, de 14h30 à 16h30, il était chargé de préparer la chorale aux chansons qu'ils chanteraient le lendemain à la messe de 11h. Père Blaine avait été choisi car il était jeune, et que dans ce cas les enfants s'entendaient mieux avec lui, et aussi simplement car il possédait une très bonne oreille musicale.

Pour tout dire, Blaine appréciait diriger la chorale, car ça lui permettait de profiter du magnifique talent de son soliste, Kurt Hummel, qui, malgré le fait qu'il ne croie pas en dieu, avait été touché par son amie Mercedes qui lui avait un jour chanté une chanson avec la chorale de son église, et qui avait convaincu Kurt de venir chanter ici. Son manque de solos à la chorale de son lycée était donc compensé à l'église.

Père Blaine appréciait Kurt. Son humour sarcastique et sa présence hors du commun lui plaisait, sa voix semblable à celle d'un ange lui donnait l'impression de voler et Kurt était également le plus bel être que Père Blaine n'ait jamais vu. Mais bien sûr, il ne le dirait jamais à personne d'autre que le Seigneur.

Les deux heures se finirent et les gamins partirent, presque en courant, pour rentrer chez eux. Père Blaine ramassa ses partitions, et, comme d'habitude, remarqua que Kurt s'attardait en rangeant ses affaires. Il saisit cette opportunité afin d'ouvrir cette perle rare à la foi.

« Kurt, tiens, tant que tu es encore là, que dirais-tu de te confesser ? » dit-il, se dirigeant vers le garçon.

Kurt releva brusquement la tête de sa besace et regarda le prêtre avec étonnement. « Oh, hum... Merci Père Blaine... mais je ne suis pas... pratiquant. Je croyais que vous le saviez. »

« Je le sais. Mais je pense également que ça peut faire énormément de bien de savoir ces fautes pardonnées. »

« Je... Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. » souffla Kurt sans croiser le regard du brun.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » poussa Père Blaine, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle réaction il espérait du jeune homme.

« Parce que je ne peux pas prier quelqu'un qui me crée gay et puis demande à ses fidèles de me haïr pour ça ! » cria Kurt, sa voix résonnant dans l'Église. Dieu merci, elle était vide.

Bien sûr que Père Blaine savait que Kurt Hummel était gay, ça aurait pu être tout autant marqué sur son front, ça aurait été la même chose. Il s'habillait à la perfection, de manière presque féminine, marchait de manière bien trop gracieuse comparée aux autres garçons et paraissait si délicat que le vent semblait pouvoir le briser. Père Blaine savait que Kurt Hummel était gay depuis le premier jour.

« Kurt, je crois fermement que Dieu... n'a rien contre les homosexuels. » annonça doucement Blaine, et Kurt écarquilla les yeux en relevant la tête pour rencontrer ceux de Blaine.

« Mais... » souffla celui-ci.

« Je pourrais te parler de toutes les choses que Dieu accepte et que notre société actuelle refuse de mettre en place, comme l'esclavage par exemple... Mais ce qui me fait affirmer que l'homosexualité ne devrait pas être un tabou de l'Église est simplement le fait que la chose la plus importante dans la foi chrétienne est le fait que Dieu nous aime. Dieu nous aime tous inconditionnellement et nous sommes _tous_ les fils de Dieu. Et dans _tous_ , cela contient aussi les homosexuels. »

Kurt resta sans voix, ne détachant jamais son regard de celui de Père Blaine, et celui-ci comprit qu'il savait. Puis soudainement, Kurt souriait.

« C'est la chose la plus censée que j'ai jamais entendu. » dit-il finalement. « Vous avez raison Père Blaine, Dieu nous aime tous, même nous les homosexuels. » continua-t-il, perçant le cœur de Blaine de ses yeux revolvers. Dieu, il savait.

« E-exactement. Je te verrai demain à la messe, Kurt. Bon après-midi. » bredouilla-t-il, brisant le contact visuel.

« A demain, Père Blaine. » lança Kurt, posant sa main un bref moment sur l'épaule de Blaine avant de partir.

Dieu, il savait.

* * *

Après ça, il ne vit plus Kurt de la même façon. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'il avait été accepté dans l'équipe pastorale, et presque deux mois qu'il dirigeait la chorale et l'aumônerie en voyant Kurt chaque fin de semaine le vendredi soir, lors de l'aumônerie des 14-18 ans, le samedi après-midi aux répétitions de la chorale et le dimanche midi à la messe.

Chaque semaine qui passait semblait le rendre plus intéressé à propos de ce jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans, et Blaine se rendit compte après quelques temps que l'adolescent était aussi intéressé par lui, mais pas d'une façon romantique ou sexuelle... Kurt était simplement à la recherche d'un mentor. Ce que Blaine décida d'être pour lui.

Il lui parla pour la première fois d'autre chose que de l'Église à la fin de l'aumônerie. « Dis-moi, Kurt, comment se passe les cours ? »

Kurt sembla surpris par sa question, et pris son temps avant de répondre, « Aussi bien que cela puisse aller pour un gay en Ohio, » avec un triste sourire.

« Tu es embêté par tes camarades ? » Blaine s'assit sur un banc de l'Église, invitant Kurt à en faire autant.

« Je le suis. » acquiesça l'adolescent. « Mais ça va. Dans moins d'un an je serais hors de cet état homophobe en direction de New-York, alors... » souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules, le même sourire triste sur les lèvres que tous les autres jours où Blaine l'avait vu.

« En as-tu parlé avec des adultes ? » s'inquiéta Père Blaine.

« Comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire. » cracha Kurt en roulant des yeux. « Ça va mieux, cette année, le pire d'entre eux est parti. Mais j'entends toujours leurs murmures sur moi dans le couloir, comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Mais je ne le suis pas. J'aime simplement les garçons. »

« Que veux-tu faire en allant à New-York ? » demanda Père Blaine, changeant de sujet, celui-ci le mettant mal-à-l'aise.

« Je veux aller à la NYADA afin d'aller sur Broadway. »

« Broadway... c'est sûr que le milieu du théâtre est beaucoup plus ouvert à propos de la sexualité... » pensa-t-il tout haut.

« Et vous, pourquoi avoir choisi un milieu aussi fermé d'esprit ? »

La question surpris Blaine, comme une petite claque amicale pour te réveiller de l'inconscient.

« Hum... Et bien... Le milieu pastoral est à propos de ne pas se marier, donc je suppose que mon orientation sexuelle n'y change pas grand-chose. » répondit-il vaguement, se sentant rougir.

« Ça doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. »

« J'ai fais un choix, Kurt, et ce choix c'est d'aimer Dieu comme s'il était mon amant. »

« Et j'admire ce choix, » dit le châtain, « mais je pense aussi qu'un cœur est assez grand pour aimer Dieu et quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je suis un prêtre, Kurt. Et cela fait de moi un homme pur de tout amour autre que celui que je ressens pour le Seigneur. C'est mon choix. » Père Blaine s'en voulu de sonner si énervé, mais il commençait à se sentir inconfortable.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si mal-à-l'aise, tout à coup ? C'est parce que quelqu'un d'autre sait que vous êtes gay ?! » s'écria Kurt soudainement, et Blaine sentit ses joues lui picoter comme si on venait de le gifler.

« Ça - Ça n'a rien à – je crois que tu devrais t'en aller, Kurt. » dit-il finalement, fixant un vitrail de ses yeux écarquillés.

Kurt baissa la tête, ses joues lui brûlant, et il partit en courant, oubliant ses affaires.

* * *

Ils se virent le lendemain, tout de même, seul à seul, lorsque Kurt arriva une demi-heure en avance, l'air anxieux et les joues toujours aussi rouges que la veille.

« Père Blaine ? » demanda-t-il, faisant l'homme se retourner pour le regarder dans les yeux d'un regard doux. « Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je n'aurais pas dû mettre en jeu votre sexualité. C'était enfantin et immature et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, mais je vous en supplie, ne me virez pas de la chorale, c'est le seul moment de la semaine où je me sens vraiment heureux. »

« Kurt, tu es déjà pardonné. J'ai bien vu que tu regrettais tes mots dès l'instant où ils étaient sortis de ta bouche. Je ne suis jamais rancunier et comme le Seigneur j'essaie de pardonner le plus rapidement possible. Tu es un bon homme, Kurt, et je ne te tiens pas rigueur de quelques mots que tu as tenu sous la colère. » Kurt se relaxa visiblement, avant de sourire doucement tandis que Blaine prenait sa besace d'une chaise. « Tu as oublié tes affaires hier. »

« Ah, c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Kurt en prenant son sac et en sortant ses partitions. « Elles étaient là. » sourit-il, regardant ses partitions avec une passion presque amoureuse.

« Que dirais-tu que tu commences à chanter tout seul ? Après tout, tu es le chanteur le plus important. » proposa Père Blaine, se mettant devant son piano et indiquant à Kurt le nom d'une chanson.

Kurt se mit en place, ses paroles en mains, et commença à chanter. Père Blaine ferma les yeux, laissa la magnifique musique de son simple piano combinée à la voix d'ange de Kurt l'emporter au loin. Kurt devait réussir sur Broadway. Il devait être sur scène et gagner sa vie avec ça, parce que sa voix... sa voix en était à faire pâlir de grandes chanteuses et rougir les plus beaux castrats.

« J'aime... J'adore ta voix. » souffla Père Blaine, presque essoufflé par la performance.

« Merci. » répondit Kurt, souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais avant que Blaine ne lui propose une autre chanson, il demanda, « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« J'aurai 24 ans en août. » sourit Père Blaine, rêveusement, et il vit que Kurt s'était rapproché du piano pour lui parler.

« Wow, vous êtes vraiment jeune. Combien d'années faut-il pour être prêtre ? »

« 5. C'est ma première année au sein du Église, tu sais ? »

« Non. Vous êtes vraiment doué pour parler aux fidèles. Depuis que vous êtes là je ne m'endors plus jamais à la messe. » complimenta l'adolescent, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Tu as toujours l'air si triste... » dit soudainement Blaine, le regardant sur le côté, sentant sa jambe contre la sienne.

Kurt rit doucement, sans aucune amertume ni tristesse dans sa voix. « C'est parce que j'ai cette armure sur le dos, qui me protège des autres mais me tue à petit feu. Heureusement, avant qu'elle ne m'achève complètement, je serai parti loin d'ici et parfaitement heureux. »

« Tu devrais lire _Les mystères de Paris_ , tu aimerais beaucoup. C'est sur l'injustice entre les couches sociales au 19e siècle. Personnellement c'est mon roman favori. Il est long, mais pas une seule seconde tu ne t'ennuieras. » sourit Blaine, regardant le jeune homme avec de grands yeux.

« Je le lirais. » dit Kurt, comme à son habitude le perçant de son regard, « Mais seulement si vous me le lisez à haute voix. »

« Kurt... » commença Père Blaine, fronçant les sourcils, « Je ne pense pas que ce soit - »

« Père Blaine. » le coupa le jeune, « J'ai vraiment, vraiment besoin d'un ami. Et vous êtes... le seul autre gay que je connaisse. » chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un pour l'entendre.

Blaine hésita un long moment avant de répondre, « Okay. Mais rien d'inapproprié. »

« Bien sûr que non. » sourit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

« Tu pourras venir tous les samedis à 13 heures pour que je te fasse la lecture avant les répétitions. »

« Yes ! » s'écria Kurt, levant son poing au ciel avant de poser une main affectueuse sur sa cuisse. Blaine n'apprécia pas trop, ce qui signifia qu'en vérité il apprécia un peu trop ce contact anodin, mais il sourit tout de même, avant que Kurt se lève et que plusieurs membres de la chorale arrivent.

Père Blaine soupira, avant de se lever et d'accueillir ses nouveaux venus. _Showtime._

* * *

Ils deviennent amis, d'une certaine façon, comme s'ils avaient plus d'une chose en commun. Il s'avère que Kurt adore _Les mystères de Paris_ , malgré la complexité et la longueur du roman. Mais ils ne lisent pas tout le temps. Parfois, ils passent plus d'une heure à discuter de tout ou rien, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un des bancs de l'Église.

Kurt est la personne la plus intéressante et sublime que Père Blaine ait jamais connu. Il lui raconte des histoires de son enfance, clamant à chaque fois qu'elles sont intéressantes mais Père Blaine les trouve toujours délicieuses. Il lui raconte aussi des anecdotes de sa vie actuelle, parlant de son père duquel il est très proche, de sa belle-mère, Carole, à laquelle il a appris à s'attacher, et à son demi-frère Finn, qui est l'un de ses meilleurs-amis malgré le fait qu'il n'aient rien en commun.

Père Blaine lui raconte sa vie, lui aussi, petit à petit. Il lui raconte sa vie dans un foyer en tant qu'orphelin, et à quel point il se sentait seul et perdu car il était différent des autres petits garçons, mais comment la prière et le Seigneur l'ont empêchés de sombrer dans la dépression. Il lui raconte les retrouvailles avec son frère, âgé de 10 ans de plus que lui, le jour de ses 18 ans et de son départ de l'orphelinat. Il lui raconta les bons souvenirs, qui avaient tous à faire avec Dieu, ainsi que les moins bons, qui avaient tous à faire avec sa sexualité, et, lorsque février arriva à sa fin, Kurt commença à appeler Père Blaine par son simple prénom, comme s'ils venaient de passer une étape.

C'était la première fois depuis août que quelqu'un l'appelait Blaine.

* * *

« Mon père veut t'inviter à dîner. » dit Kurt en posant une main délicate sur l'épaule du prêtre.

« Pardon ? » bredouilla Blaine, rougissant. Personne ne l'avait jamais invité à dîner.

« Je lui ai dis qu'on était amis, parce qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi je partais toujours plus tôt pour aller aux répétitions, et même si on est pas vraiment religieux dans la famille, il était très content que je trouve un mentor avec toi, donc il t'a invité. » sourit le jeune homme en le regardant avec tendresse. « Et pour être honnête, j'ai pensé qu'après ça, on pourrait se retrouver chez moi. L'Église fait un peu trop officielle pour moi. »

« Sait-il que je suis... » C'était toujours trop dur à dire, le mot pesant dans sa bouche comme un lingot d'or.

« Non. Bien sûr que non, Blaine. Ce n'est pas à moi de le dire. » souffla Kurt en lui jetant un regard triste.

« Merci. » sourit Blaine. « Je serai là. »

* * *

Blaine regretta d'avoir accepté le rendez-vous dès qu'il se tint devant Burt Hummel. Burt Hummel devait être l'homme le plus masculin que Blaine ait jamais rencontré. Il était grand, possédait un gros bidon bedonnant, portait une chemise en flanelle et une casquette, et surtout le regardait comme s'il allait l'étriper.

« Tu dois être Blaine. » lâcha-t-il finalement, lui serrant la main. « Enchanté. »

« Moi de même, Mr. Hummel. » déclara poliment Blaine avec un petit sourire timide. « Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Oh, Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi également. » sourit Burt en roulant des yeux, s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser passer sa femme qui accueillit Blaine les bras ouverts de la manière la plus chaleureuse qui soit.

« Je suis ravie de rencontrer l'homme dont nous parle Kurt depuis des mois. » dit-elle finalement, se poussant encore, et laissant apparaître un géant à l'air bêta qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il croisa le regard de Kurt, qui avait l'air au paradis.

« Tu dois être Finn. » sourit Blaine en lui serrant la main. « Kurt m'a aussi parlé de toi. »

Le repas se passa calmement, Finn posant des milliers de questions sur les prêtres à Blaine, Kurt regardant sa famille et son ami d'un air tendre et Burt et Carole mangeant en silence, sauf pour poser eux aussi occasionnellement des questions à leur invité.

Lorsque Kurt aida Carole à débarrasser la table, Burt regarda Blaine du même regard perçant que son fils, à la différence de ses iris verts et non bleus, et Blaine remarqua dans son regard une once de savoir sur lui qui le fit frémir. Les Hummel étaient vraiment des voyants, non seulement Burt savait que Blaine était gay, mais en plus il savait aussi qu'il avait des sentiments pour son fils. Génial.

« Quelles sont tes intentions envers mon fils ? » dit l'homme âgé en ne prêtant pas attention à l'air intimidé de son second fils.

« Hum... Kurt est mon ami. Mes intentions sont simplement d'être présent pour lui et de l'aider. » répondit Blaine, se sentant rougir sous le regard de l'aîné.

« Tu es amoureux de lui. » Ce n'était pas une question, et Blaine sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. « Pas la peine de répondre ou nier, je sais très bien que tu l'aimes. Mais tu es un prêtre Blaine, et il part à New-York en août. »

« Je sais. » soupira le brun. « Mais je ne tenterai rien, je vous le jure. Je tiens trop à mon choix de vie et Kurt mérite quelqu'un avec des rêves aussi grand que les siens. »

« Bien. Cela étant dit, c'est vraiment gentil que tu sois son mentor. Il tient vraiment à toi. »

« Je retourne son attachement. » souffla Blaine.

« Et voilà le dessert ! » s'exclama Kurt en rentrant dans la pièce, deux assiettes de tiramisu à la main, suivit de près par sa belle-mère.

Blaine sourit, et regarda le visage brillant de son ami sous le bonheur. Être amis était parfait.

* * *

Kurt convainc Blaine de regarder un film avec lui dans sa chambre, ce qui rendit Blaine un peu nerveux, mais il secoua la tête et suivit Kurt avec un sourire. Ils mirent _Wicked_ , qui était la comédie musicale préférée de Kurt, qui d'ailleurs chanta chacune des chansons, les connaissant par cœur, et faisant rougir Blaine par son talent.

Vers la moitié du film, Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, qui se dégagea immédiatement, l'air affolé. « Kurt... on ne peut pas faire ça. »

L'adolescent sembla blessé au premier abord, avant qu'il ne sourit en roulant des yeux. « Tu es vraiment un idiot. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux gays que je vais te sauter dessus. On est amis, et je fais ça avec tous mes amis. »

« Désolé. » souffla Blaine, se rasseyant à sa place et laissant Kurt reposer sa tête au même endroit.

Il ne suivit pas le reste du film, ses pensées vagabondant vers son cœur qui battait à s'en détacher de la poitrine, et il contempla Kurt, qui, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

Ils étaient si proches. En quelques centimètres, leurs bouches pourraient se toucher et ce serait le meilleur sentiment au monde. Mais Blaine enleva ces pensées de sa tête et pensa au Seigneur, auquel il avait voué sa vie.

 _Amis_ , répéta-t-il pour la centième fois, _nous sommes juste amis_.

* * *

Et puis les trois derniers mois de l'année arrivèrent et Kurt croula sous le travail. Il quitta tout d'abord l'aumônerie au milieu de mars, puis, à la fin du même mois, annonça au beau milieu d'une répétition de la chorale qu'il ne pouvait même plus y participer son Glee club était qualifié pour les nationales, et ils se voyaient donc 5 après-midis par semaine au lieu de 2, faisant tout leur possible pour essayer de gagner la compétition.

Son absence leur brisa le cœur, mais Kurt insista pour dire que, dès la compétition passée, il reviendrait chanter avant de partir pour New-York.

Puis Kurt reçut sa lettre d'acceptante à la NYADA au début d'avril, et il vint en courant à l'Église, sautant dans les bras de Blaine et hurlant à travers le bâtiment vide sa victoire sur tous ceux qui l'avaient un jour traîné dans la boue. Blaine recommença à venir chez lui après ça, chaque mercredi après-midi entre 13h et 15h, le seul moment de la journée où il n'enchaînait pas les cours et Glee directement.

Ils mangeaient ensemble en regardant un film, et Kurt finissait toujours un peu affalé sur Blaine, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

Puis vint le jour des nationales, à Chicago. Blaine ne put pas venir, bien entendu, tenant l'office du samedi midi et du dimanche comme tous les autres jours de la semaine. Kurt lui avait dit qu'ils seraient de retour dimanche soir, après 5 jours passés en dehors de Lima. Blaine réussit à confier son office du dimanche soir à 18 heures à son confrère, et il vint à 15 heures chez Kurt, attendant avec Burt et Carole le retour de leurs enfants.

Il dû se sentir fatigué à un moment de l'après-midi, car le couple lui proposa de faire une sieste dans la chambre de Kurt, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Il pria le Seigneur une dernière fois afin que Les New Directions gagnent leur championnat, et il s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par Kurt, qui le secouait à toute vitesse, un énorme sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants, le plus heureux que Blaine l'avait jamais vu, et il cria, « On a gagné ! Blaine, on a gagné, on est champions nationaux ! »

Blaine le prit dans ses bras, à peine redresser de sa position de sommeil, et le serra si fort qu'il faillit l'étouffer. Kurt le serrait aussi, d'ailleurs, et Blaine sentit des larmes dans sa nuque.

« Après trois ans à être traités comme des moins que rien, on leur a montrés à tous - » sanglotait-il de joie, « Que ce sont eux les losers pour ne pas avoir cru en nous. »

Blaine essuya ses larmes et le félicita milles fois. Kurt lui raconta tout son séjour à Chicago, le stress de la compétition, l'émotion ressentie durant leur toute dernière compétition en tant que New Directions, et Blaine le trouva si beau à cet instant qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher, « Je suis amoureux de toi, tu sais. »

Kurt s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc, puis sourit de toutes ses dents avant de répondre, « Je suis amoureux de toi aussi. »

Ils se firent un câlin et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Blaine comprennent qu'il était 23 heures et qu'il devait y aller pour laisser Kurt un moment avec sa famille.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Kurt ne ferme la porte avec un petit signe de la main. Blaine rentra à l'Église en sifflotant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Ils se virent plus souvent. Tout d'abord, Kurt revint à la chorale, au plus grand plaisir de Blaine et de ses camarades ensuite, Blaine lui rendit visite deux fois par semaine, le dimanche soir et le mercredi après-midi.

A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, ils se tenaient la main et parfois même se faisaient un câlin. Ça rendait Blaine heureux, très heureux. Mais aussi incroyablement frustré, car bien sûr qu'il _voulait_ plus. Bien sûr qu'il _voulait_ embrasser Kurt et qu'ils aient toutes leurs premières fois ensemble, mais il ne _pouvait_ pas.

Et juin arriva, emportant avec elle la remise de diplôme de Kurt, à laquelle Blaine assista bien entendu, et pleura même en voyant l'énorme sourire de son ami. Après ça, ils rentrèrent chez les Hudmel et se tinrent la main durant un énième film où Kurt posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

On était au milieu de juin et Kurt partait le premier jour de août. Blaine passa trois semaines à supporter ses péchés avant de craquer.

Ils étaient dans la chambre du châtain, Kurt en train de chercher un appartement à New-York pour lui et Rachel, et Blaine lisant sa bible de poche, qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Ils étaient sur son lit, et ils ne faisaient rien, comme d'habitude.

Et puis Kurt leva la tête de son ordinateur et s'écria, « Blaine ! Regarde ! » en désignant son ordinateur, sur lequel se trouvait une page d'annonce ouverte sur un appartement, « J'ai trouvé l'appartement parfait pour nous ! »

« C'est génial, Kurt. » sourit faussement Blaine, son cœur tombant dans sa poitrine comme à chaque fois que l'adolescent mentionnait la ville.

« Oh mon dieu, je peux déjà tout m'imaginer. Rachel et moi dans ce sublime appartement de Bushwick peu cher, allant à l'école de nos rêves, et toi à New-York avec nous - »

« Attends, » le coupa brusquement Blaine, « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu penses que je vais venir à New-York avec vous ? »

Le visage de Kurt perdit toutes ses couleurs. « Eh bien, je croyais que comme tu es mon petit-ami... » souffla-t-il.

« Petit-ami ?! » s'exclama Blaine.

« Tu peux être prêtre partout, Blaine ! » s'écria le châtain en retour.

« Je suis en train de pécher, Kurt ! Je suis en train de me mentir à moi et au Seigneur et je manque de respect à ma fonction. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te suivre à New-York afin qu'on soit ensemble tout en continuant d'être prêtre ? On est même pas vraiment ensemble, on se tient juste la main ! » Tout le calme et la douceur qui émanaient habituellement de sa sérénité religieuse de lui avaient disparus.

« Ça me suffit ! » hurla Kurt, les larmes aux yeux. « Ça me suffit de te tenir la main parce que je t'aime, et que tu es censé m'aimer aussi. »

« Je t'aime Kurt, plus que tout. Et je veux tout avec toi. Mais soyons réalistes deux secondes je ne peux rien t'offrir de convenable. Tu rêves de Broadway et de grandeur, et je rêve de prière et de notre bonne Trinité. »

« Donc c'est tout ? Tu vas juste me laisser partir sans essayer de me retenir ? » Blaine le regarda d'un air implorant, et Kurt rit d'un ton amer. « Incroyable. » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé, Kurt, mais je sais que tu trouveras le garçon de tes rêves à New York et que je ne serais plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » dit-il en prenant ses affaires et partant le plus vite possible, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Tu ne serais jamais un mauvais souvenir. » Il entendit Kurt souffler, avant qu'il ne claque la porte et s'enfuie en courant. Blaine savait à ce moment, lorsque des larmes baignaient son visage, que même la prière ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là.

* * *

Blaine croyait qu'il irait mieux, que sa foi envers Dieu redeviendrait entière une fois qu'il aurait arrêté de voir Kurt, mais tout à coup, il ne pu même plus prier. Tout à coup, Blaine se retrouva seul, sans le Seigneur et sans Kurt.

Kurt vint aux répétitions le samedi suivant le fameux jour de leur rupture. Il arriva en retard, son regard ne croisant jamais celui de Blaine, et expliqua à ses camarades qu'il ne reviendra plus à l'Église, pour une quelconque raison que le prêtre n'écouta pas, le regard fixé sur le visage triste de celui qu'il aimait.

Après ça, Blaine n'arriva même plus à prier. Il était maladroit lors des messes, distrait lors des confessions, et se mit à pleurer lorsqu'une des filles de la chorale remplaçant Kurt reprit – médiocrement - sa chanson préférée. L'équipe pastorale remarqua sa fatigue, et ne manqua pas de lui en faire la remarque.

Puis un jour il dit qu'il est malade, et passa sa journée dans le seul bar gay de Lima, _Scandal's_. Il fut même reconnu par l'un de ses paroissiens, mais il n'arriva même pas à en accorder de l'importance. Il perdit sa foi, il perdit son sourire et son cœur était constamment lourd dans sa poitrine.

Il restait une semaine avant la fin de juillet, le départ de Kurt. Il prit une décision.

* * *

« Évêque André ? » demanda-t-il, son sang semblant vouloir s'échapper de ses veines.

« Oui Père Blaine ? » répondit son supérieur, le regardant de son air bon.

Blaine se figea, et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre dans sa poitrine, ses oreilles étaient brûlantes et il n'entendait plus rien, et son souffle semblait coupé. Il dit quand même, « Je veux quitter l'Église. »

« Oh, tu veux être transférer dans une autre ville ? Pas de problème. » sourit-il.

« Non, vous ne me comprenez pas Monseigneur, je veux arrêter d'être prêtre. » souffla Blaine, se sentant défaillir.

L'Évêque ne retint pas un bruit de surprise et le regarda longuement avant de déclarer, « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. »

« Oh, alors je ne vais pas t'empêcher d'aller épouser cette jeune fille. » blagua le vieil homme, et Blaine se tendit.

« Garçon. » corrigea-t-il. « Et je ne compte pas me marier avec lui avant plusieurs années. »

Le tête que fit Monseigneur André à cet instant fut impayable ses yeux sortirent littéralement de sa tête et sa mâchoire se décrocha. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Je suis gay. Non pas que ça change quelque chose, la restriction d'avoir des relations étant strictement la même. Mais je ne peux pas partir d'ici sans être complètement honnête. Et la vérité est que j'aime les hommes – non, j'aime un homme, plus que tout, et que je ne veux plus me cacher. Je suis gay ! » s'écria-t-il, pointant ses mains vers le ciel pour montrer sa joie, ne prêtant même pas attention aux visages des fidèles en train de prier le regardant avec mépris. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas être prêtre. La seule et unique raison est que je ne peux pas passer une minute de plus sans embrasser l'homme que j'aime et que Dieu n'est plus le seul homme de ma vie. Mon cœur est bien assez grand. Donc je vous dis au revoir, André, je prierai pour vous quand je serai à New-York ! » s'exclama-t-il en courant hors de l'Église, ne se retournant que pour voir l'expression de l'homme, figé sur place.

En une heure, il était rentré à sa propre paroisse – ou plutôt son ancienne – et avait emballé toutes ses affaires, donnant de brefs au revoirs à ses collègues et partant presque aussitôt. Puis il s'arrêta dans le cœur de l'Église, dans lequel il avait passé tant de temps, et une envie soudaine lui vint, envie qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis deux mois soudainement, il pria.

* * *

« Besoin d'aide ? »

Kurt sursauta de l'endroit où il se tenait, organisant délicatement sa première valise. « Tu m'as fait peur ! » cria-t-il, croisant son regard pour seulement quelque microsecondes. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Blaine resta silencieux un moment, profitant simplement de la vue époustouflante de la beauté de Kurt, avant de s'approcher du plus jeune afin qu'il se retrouve à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il lui prit la main, et celui-ci écarquilla ses jolis yeux azurs. « Dans l'ordre, je suis ici pour te dire que tu avais raison, et que je t'aime, puis pour t'embrasser et te dire à nouveau que je t'aime, puis t'annoncer que j'ai quitté l'Église et que je vais reprendre mes études, puis partir à New-York avec toi. » dit-il d'une seule traite. Kurt pleurait doucement devant lui. « Donc, Kurt, tu avais raison, un cœur est assez grand pour pouvoir contenir Dieu et quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toi. Je t'aime plus que tout et si tu me veux bien encore, ça pourrait durer pour toujours. »

« Je le veux. » souffla Kurt, essuyant ses larmes de la main qui n'était pas enlacée à celle du brun.

« Eh bien, si tu le veux, dans ce cas je peux faire ça. » murmura-t-il, prenant la tête de Kurt entre ses mains et l'embrassant de toutes ses forces. Aussi ridicule et innocent que ça puisse être, c'était le premier baiser de Blaine, et c'était parfait. Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes, avant qu'ils ne se détachent. « Je t'aime. » répéta Blaine.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Kurt, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

« J'ai quitté l'Église et je vais reprendre mes études. » sourit-il.

« Je sais. » rit Kurt, l'embrassant encore, ses yeux encore baignés de larmes, semblables à ceux de Blaine.

« Et je viens à New-York avec toi. »

« Je sais ça aussi. » dit Kurt dans un petit sourire.

« Oh, et j'ai oublié de te dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai crié mon homosexualité à la face de l'Évêque André. C'était la première fois que je le disais à haute voix, et ça m'a fait tellement de bien ! »

« Oh mon dieu, j'aurais payé tellement cher pour voir ça. » rit Kurt, l'embrassant encore. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Avec toute l'homosexualité qui est en moi. »

Kurt explosa de rire, avant de l'emporter dans un des ces câlins qui restent ancrés dans une mémoire jusqu'à la fin d'une vie.

Un cœur était bien assez grand, et Blaine, à cet instant, était persuadé que le Seigneur était en train de lui montrer son pouce en l'air. Le seul péché à propos de l'homosexualité, c'est celui d'empêcher les gens d'aimer librement. Aimez-vous les uns les autres comme je vous ai aimé, avait dis Dieu.

Blaine n'arrêta pas de sourire de la soirée, et dans l'avion pour New-York, le premier qu'il ait jamais pris, il pria encore, pour remercier le Seigneur d'avoir mis sur son chemin le magnifique garçon aux yeux céruléens et au sourire d'or qui lui tenait la main à ce moment.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) J'ai vraiment voulu faire passer un message avec cette fic, sachant que je déteste les gens qui se cachent derrière la religion pour être homophobes. :(

Le prochaine OS s'appellera _Meeting In The Dark_ et voilà son résumé : _Kurt est un journaliste de mode très réputé et mène une vie épuisante entre les défilés de mode et les amants. Un jour, Rachel le traîne de force dans un de ces restaurants plongés dans le noir où il y rencontre Blaine, un jeune musicien encore à l'université. Blaine était censé en être un parmi d'autres, mais l'homme aux cheveux bouclés n'est pas près de se laisser faire._

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et de **suivre** absolument cette collection pour savoir quand est-ce que je posterai les autres OS ! Et mettez-la en **favori** si vous l'aimez ;) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle

PS : _Les mystères de Paris_ est mon roman préféré. Il fait plus de 1500 pages mais il en vaut la peine.


	2. Meeting In The Dark

Bonjour ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour le deuxième OS de la collection ! Tout d'abord il y a eu beaucoup de questions auxquelles je vais répondre tout de suite :

\- **A quelle fréquence est-ce que je publie ?** A la fréquence que je veux, comme je vous ai dis il n'y aura pas de rythme de publication pour cette fic, c'est pour ça qu'il faut absolument la **_suivre_** sinon vous ne pourrez pas savoir quand je poste la suite ! Les deux premiers OS étaient déjà prêts mais maintenant j'en ai 5 en cours donc il faut que je les termine tout en finissant d'écrire ma fic _Bow Down (to no man)_ , mais j'essaierai (je dis bien j'essaierai) de publier un OS par mois.

\- **Est-ce que le rating restera le même ?** Non ! Il va changer dès maintenant puisque ce chapitre contient du smut !

\- **Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'idées et d'aide ?** J'ai déjà 12 OS prévus pour la collection, mais je suis TOUJOURS ravie de recevoir des prompts !

Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout ;)

 _ **{Petit mot pour vous parler de ce qui s'est passé à Paris (donc ma ville) hier soir. Je suis dans une rage absolue. Je suis inquiète et triste et frustrée et j'espère vous allez bien si vous vivez à Paris. Dans tous les cas que ces terroristes qui salissent la religion musulmane (qui n'est pas la même au cas où vous vous demandez) aillent bien se faire foutre.}**_

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **Blainey's Blue Days :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche. Bisous !_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Merci Emma, ça me fait tellement plaisir venant de ta part :) Et arrête les compliments tu vas me faire pleurer x) Bisous :*_

 _ **LePinguAmoureux :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup :D A bientôt !_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Merci !_

 _ **Guest :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup et j'attendrai ta review ;)_

 _ **Foloreille :** Mdrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr x) Tu m'as tué :') Et non, absolument pas, j'étais vraiment pas au courant mais c'est génial que cette histoire soit tombée quelques jours avant la publication de cette fic x) En tout cas j'ai bien écris cette fic super vite : en 2 jours ! Merci, et en attendant tes reviews qui me manquent ! _  
_PS : Oui, je sais, mais le scénar' est le scénar', que veux-tu ? xD_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merciiiiii :) Ah bah ça me rassure :p Bisous Marion !_

 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup, j'aime aussi beaucoup ce concept que je voulais faire depuis un bout de temps maintenant :) Bisous !_

 _ **Elise :** Merci beaucoup, c'était le but :) Bisous !_

 _ **Guest1 :** Merci ! Réponse un peu plus haut ;)_

 _ **mamstaz :** Merciii :) Totalement vrai !]_

 **/!\ Contient du smut.**

 **/!\ Je trouve que cette histoire est beaucoup moins bien que la précédente, mais promis je me rattraperai pour le prochain. Ne m'en voulez pas trop :(**

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Meeting In The Dark.**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé.**_ Kurt est un journaliste de mode très réputé et mène une vie épuisante entre les défilés de mode et les amants. Un jour, Rachel le traîne de force dans un de ces restaurants plongés dans le noir où il y rencontre Blaine, un jeune musicien encore à l'université. Blaine était censé en être un parmi d'autres, mais l'homme aux cheveux bouclés n'est pas près de se laisser faire.

* * *

Kurt n'en revenait pas que Rachel ait réussi à le traîner dans l'un de ces restaurants à la mode, dans le noir. Bon, d'accord, elle avait des entrées gratuites grâce au directeur de _Jane Austen Sings_ qui tenait à la mettre sur un piédestal, mais pourquoi le traîner lui à ses côtés ? Oui, ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il ne sortait plus entre son job à plein temps à et la préparation de sa propre chronique dans le magazine au même nom, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il avait déjà des amis et des collègues merveilleux et se consacrait entièrement à sa passion.

« J'espère qu'on va rencontrer deux beaux gosses ! » s'exclama Rachel en pénétrant dans l'enceinte encore éclairée du restaurant.

« Rachel, je ne suis pas venue pour draguer je te signale... » grommela Kurt.

« Oui je sais, avec ton boulot, tu n'as pas de temps à accorder à un mec. » termina pour lui sa meilleure amie.

« Exactement. »

Ils furent accueillis par une dame d'une trentaine d'années, qui leur expliqua le principe du restaurant, qu'ils seraient séparés en deux tables différentes et que chacun se retrouverait avec un inconnu à sa table, et qu'ils devraient tenir au moins une heure en compagnie de cette personne, à moins qu'elle soit vraiment exécrable.

Kurt commença à sérieusement prendre peur. Et s'il tombait sur un ou une homophobe ? Il relégua ses pensées négatives au fond de son cerveau, et pénétra dans la grande salle entièrement plongée dans le noir, aidé d'un serveur qui l'emmena à sa table qui était juste à côté de la table de Rachel.

Il faillit lâcher un cri quand quelqu'un posa son coude sur sa main.

« Oh pardon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'exclama l'homme à côté de lui.

« C'est pas grave. » haleta Kurt en vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

« Je suppose que vous êtes mon voisin de table. » rigola nerveusement l'inconnu.

« Oui. Je m'appelle Kurt. » répondit-il en profitant de la merveilleuse voix sexy de l'inconnu.  
« Je suis Blaine. » répondit celui-ci en tendant sa main dans direction pour serrer la sienne mais n'arrivant qu'à taper l'épaule de Kurt violemment. « Oh merde ! Je suis vraiment pas doué ! » jura-t-il en entendit le petit cri de douleur que lâcha Kurt.

« Pas grave, ce n'est rien. » grommela le châtain.  
Ils restèrent quelques instants en silence, Kurt commençant à manger son entrée.

« Donc, Kurt, comme nous allons être coincés ensemble durant la prochaine heure ou plus, dis-moi en plus à ton propos. » demanda Blaine.

« Oh ? » dit Kurt, étonné que l'inconnu lui parle encore. « Eh bien, j'ai 27 ans et je suis un chroniqueur à Vogue. »

« Wow ! Sérieusement ? Je suis abonné à ce magazine ! » s'écria Blaine, posant délicatement sa main sur le coude de Kurt.

« Ravi de l'entendre. » sourit sincèrement le châtain. « Je suis diplômé de la NYADA et j'ai longtemps voulu faire une carrière dans la comédie musicale, mais j'ai préféré la mode, où mon talent était plus reconnu et apprécié. Je suis venu ici parce que ma meilleure-amie Rachel m'y a traîné de force et je dois dire que la nourriture n'est pas mal et que je ne suis pas tombé sur la personne la plus désagréable, donc je lui pardonnerai. » flirta Kurt, et, sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Je pensais exactement la même chose. J'ai été traîné par un membre de mon groupe qui a trouvé une copine en venant ici. On joue plusieurs styles de musique, notamment de l'indie-rock. Et j'ai 20 ans, au fait. »

« Oh, donc tu es venu ici pour te trouver une copine ? Tu dois être déçu. » taquina Kurt, retenant le soupçon de déception qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

« Oh, crois-moi, je ne suis pas déçu. » rit un peu Blaine. « Je suis gay. Et tu as l'air d'être un chic type, Kurt, alors non, je ne suis absolument pas déçu. »

« Okay. » sourit-il, se sentant rassuré. « Sache que je ne suis pas déçu non plus. »

« Ouf! » s'exclama Blaine, prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Je veux dire – ouf. » dit-il nerveusement, et Kurt rit parce que cet homme était adorable.

« Quelle son tes passions dans la vie, Blaine ? » Son nom roule sur sa langue avec une facilité déconcertante, et Kurt sent quelque chose en lui s'activer. S'il n'était pas venu pour draguer, en revanche, il risque de repartir avec un bel homme à son bras.

« Comme je t'ai dis, j'adore la musique. Je l'étudie à NYU avec mon colocataire Elliott et sinon je fais du yoga toutes les semaines... Ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. » rit-il nerveusement. « Et toi ? Je parie que ta vie doit être bien remplie. »

« Oh, elle l'est. Je dois être au courant des dernières tendances, je vais voir des défilés, je voyage parfois pour aller à la fashion week... Mon métier est un investissement à plein temps, mais c'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. » sourit-il. « Sinon je fais beaucoup de sport, je suis abonné à une salle à laquelle je vais tous les soirs en rentrant du boulot, et j'aime beaucoup Broadway. Rachel est d'ailleurs nominé pour un Tony pour son rôle dans _Jane Austen Sings_. C'est une vraie diva. » rit-il doucement, et Blaine l'imita.

Après ça le repas s'écoula rapidement, Kurt et Blaine discutant de tout et de rien, et Kurt fut décidé à ramener Blaine chez lui ce soir-là. « Hey, je vais m'en aller. Mais ça te dirait qu'on s'attende à la sortie ? » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de Blaine pendant que les premiers invités s'en allaient.

« D'accord. Je serai là dans 5 minutes. » souffla Blaine avant de se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

Kurt trouva Rachel peu de temps après, et ils sortirent tous les deux main dans la main, guidés par un serveur.

« Ah ! Si tu savais ! J'ai été mis en couple avec un imbécile fini, vieux en plus ! » s'exclama Rachel, avant de voir le grand sourire de Kurt, « Ohoh, toi, tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un a ramené chez toi ce soir. » Pour toute réponse, Kurt sourit encore plus. « Je vais te laisser, bonne chance. »

« Comme si j'avais besoin de chance pour ce qu'on va faire. » blagua Kurt en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. « On mange ensemble mardi midi, okay ? »

« Deal. » sourit-elle, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de s'en aller.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Kurt attendit, attendit et attendit encore, regardant de plus en plus de monde sortir du restaurant. Il regardait chaque homme seul d'un air attentif, priant qu'ils ne soient pas Blaine car aucun n'était aussi beau que la voix grave, presque rauque, qui l'avait bercée durant deux heures.

Soudain, il le vit. Blaine. L'homme qui regardait autour de lui d'un air perdu, la démarche maladroite, ne pouvait être que lui. Soudain, celui-ci croisa le regard de Kurt, et il sembla surpris au début, avant que son visage ne se fende en un immense sourire.

Cet homme était magnifique. Ce n'était pas un homme, plutôt un jeune homme adulescent, traînant encore sur son visage des airs enfantins et innocents, mais dieu, c'était le plus bel homme que Kurt n'avait jamais vu. Il était petit, plus petit que Kurt de plusieurs centimètres, et portaient au-dessus de sa tête un bazar de boucles ébènes, ainsi que des sourcils en forme de triangle aplatis, qui seraient ridicules sur n'importe qui d'autre, mais qui, sur Blaine, ne faisaient que rajouter à son charme. Il avait un corps compact, et de grands yeux dont Kurt n'arrivait pas encore à distinguer la couleur...

Blaine s'approcha de lui, souriant toujours, et étendit sa main tremblante – ce que Kurt trouva adorable – avant de dire, de sa belle voix mélodieuse, « Hey ! Tu es bien Kurt ? »

Noisette. Ses yeux étaient noisette avec une touche de miel, mais prenant également un éclat presque vert sous la lumière du lampadaire au-dessus de leur tête. Ces yeux étaient si enivrants et hypnotisants que Kurt faillit rater la question du plus jeune.

« Oui, c'est moi. » sourit-il finalement, lui serrant la main, ne lâchant jamais son regard, et derrière ses airs confiants et son grand sourire, il vit de l'anxiété dans les yeux du brun, ce qui lui plut. Kurt aimait être en position dominante. « Je voulais vous proposer de continuer notre discussion en allant chez moi. Je suis à côté d'une bouche de métro. »

Kurt regarda Blaine, cherchant sa réaction, et vit à ses yeux légèrement exorbités que Blaine avait tout à fait compris où il voulait en venir. Il sembla hésita un moment, avant de lâcher, « Avec plaisir. »

Ils marchèrent, en silence tout d'abord, avant que Blaine ne prenne sa main dans la sienne, rougissant en voyant le sourire narquois de Kurt qui relança la discussion sur à quel point son boulot était passionnant.

Ils arrivèrent, après un long moment, devant chez Kurt. « On y est. » désigna-t-il l'immeuble luxueux où il vivait. Blaine hocha la tête, et rougit à nouveau, semblant peu habitué à faire ce genre de choses. Kurt mit fin à ce silence pesant en prenant le visage de Blaine entre ses mains et l'embrassant à pleine bouche, de la manière la plus rassurante et douce qui soit. Ils se détachèrent, et Blaine le regarda avec un air ébahi peint sur le visage, avant d'initier un autre baiser, plus brusque et rugueux, que Kurt transforma en un baiser de désir.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui sembla des heures, avant que Kurt ne souffle, « On sera plus confortables chez moi. Tu devrais monter. »

Blaine hocha la tête une bonne dizaine de fois, et Kurt le tira par la main pour l'emmener chez lui.

* * *

Tout alla trop vite pour en suivre le cours précis, mais une fois chez lui, Kurt poussa Blaine sur son grand lit avant de les déshabiller tous les deux dans de grands mouvements délicats mais secs. Il profita un petit moment de la vue que lui offrait Blaine sous lui, nu, sa peau olive brillant sous les lumières de la nuit réfléchies par la grande fenêtre juste à côté du lit.

Blaine était magnifique. Son corps était fin, musclé et compact et son sexe était d'une taille plus que correcte, foncé et tendu vers Kurt qui le retourna sur le ventre et _oh_ , mais ce cul demandait à être baisé.

Kurt déposa une traînée de baisers partant de sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses, avant de sortir sa langue et de lécher son intimité avec une voracité perverse. Sous lui, Blaine tremblait et gémissait, la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller, et après avoir goûter son cul, Kurt sortit rapidement de sa commode du lubrifiant, et demanda à Blaine de se mettre à quatre pattes.

« Je – je ne l'ai jamais fais comme ça. » lui avait-il soufflé, se retournant vers lui et rencontrant son regard. _Dieu, ce regard._

« C'est le moment d'essayer, tu ne crois pas ? Je te promets que je serais doux. » avait-il soufflé en l'embrassant sauvagement, avant de le retourner et de l'obliger doucement à se mettre dans la position exigée.

Blaine était époustouflant, à quatre pattes, les fesses tendues vers sa queue, et Kurt le prépara lentement, l'excitation le consumant peu à peu. Puis, lors ce que le trou de Blaine était étiré et lubrifié, que Kurt avait enfilé un préservatif et qu'il avait rajouté un peu de lubrifiant son sexe dur comme la pierre, il était rentré en lui avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de patienter le temps que Blaine lui donne le signal.

Il le lui avait donné, le souffle tremblant et la voix rauque, et Kurt avait agrippé ses hanches avant de commencer à bouger, faisant des va-et-vients doux au début, puis se perdant dans ce délicieux cul resserré autour de lui et accélérant considérablement le rythme.

Sous lui, Blaine était un tas gémissant et tremblant, s'accrochant aux draps du lit comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bientôt, ses bras lâchèrent et il reposa sur ses coudes, la tête enfoncée dans le matelas, étouffant ses cris.

« Tu es si bon, Blaine. » avait dit Kurt, massant sa prostate à chaque coup de sexe à l'intérieur de lui.

Bientôt, Blaine venait dans un grand cri, et Kurt le suivait une minute plus tard, roulant sur le côté et défaisant son préservatif avant de le jeter dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau. Lorsqu'il revint au lit, Blaine était à nouveau sur le dos, un sourire béat sur le visage. Kurt tira les couvertures sur eux, et Blaine se faufila en dessous avant de se rapprocher de Kurt et de poser un bras sur sa taille, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Kurt fut surpris, les autres hommes s'endormant de l'autre côté du lit habituellement, mais ne fut pas mécontent de l'initiative. Il passa son bras sous Blaine et le serra encore plus, profitant de ses derniers instants avec le bouclé.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit bien. Il avait jouit la veille avec un homme extrêmement beau, demain paraîtrait sa toute première chronique dans le journal papier vogue, et, grâce à ça, il aurait droit à une prime conséquente qui lui permettrait de s'acheter le piano ont il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Puis il sentit un poids sur lui, et baissa la tête. Oh non... Blaine était encore là. Il n'était pas parti quelques heures plus tôt comme tous les autres hommes l'avaient fait avant lui, il était simplement en train de ronfloter sur le torse de Kurt, comme s'il était chez lui, sans le moindre soucis ne pouvant le réveiller.

Puis soudainement, il ouvrit ses grands yeux miels et se mettait à sourire timidement. « Salut. » souffla-t-il.

« Hey. Je croyais que tu étais parti. » dit Kurt, se levant immédiatement du lit pour mettre son boxer.

« Oh, non, je suis un gros dormeur. Le dimanche, d'habitude, je me réveiller vers 14h. » rit Blaine, se levant également et s'habillant.

« Okay, pas de problème. » mentit Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que cette nuit parfaite soit compliqué par ce petit bouclé complètement inexpérimenté ?

Il alla dans la cuisine, suivit de Blaine, qui poussa une exclamation de stupeur, « Wow ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir hier, mais ton appartement est génial ! »

« Merci. » sourit-il faiblement, commençant à être vraiment irrité par cet individu. Il ouvrit une porte de son armoire et en sortit un mélange à pancakes. « Des pancakes, ça te va ? »

« Oui, mais si ça te dérange pas j'aimerais aller aux toilettes. »

« C'est par là. » dit Kurt en désignant une porte, et haussa un sourcil en voyant que Blaine avait son portable en main. Il mit le mélange dans une bol avec du lait, et commença à mélanger le tout en s'approchant des toilettes et entendant la voix de Blaine.

« Hey Elliott. Oui, je sais il est vachement tôt, désolé de t'avoir réveillé, mais je suis dans un putain d'appartement ! Oui, c'est bon tu peux arrêter de me charrier... Oui, j'ai dormi chez quelqu'un ! Pas quelqu'un, un journaliste à vogue, qui vit dans le plus grand appartement que j'ai jamais vu et qui est la personne la plus parfaite au monde ! Je t'assure, Elliott, il est parfait. Son nom est Kurt et il est la personne la plus intelligente et drôle et il est magnifique et il faut absolument que je remercie Sam de m'avoir envoyé à ce restaurant parce que c'était la meilleure idée de toute ma vie ! Mais il faut que je te laisse, il croit que je suis en train de pisser. »

Et avec ça, Kurt retournait brusquement à son plan de travail et commençait à verser une louche du mélange dans une poêle.

« Hey. » souffla Blaine, se rapprochant de lui et posant un main sur sa taille. Kurt sursauta et se retourna brusquement, tombant sur ces prunelles qui le regardaient comme s'il était son idole depuis toujours, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Blaine sourit de toutes ses dents avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa tranquillement, Blaine parlant de la répétition de son groupe qu'il avait dans l'après-midi, Kurt lui demandant de lui chanter quelque chose et celui-ci faisant son timide.

Après avoir fini, Blaine enfila sa chemise et mit ses chaussures, avant d'annoncer son départ à Kurt qui l'accompagna à la porte après avoir enfilé lui-même un jogging noir.

« Je suppose qu'on doit se dire au revoir. » sourit timidement Blaine, mettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Oui. C'était vraiment... cool. » dit Kurt, s'appuyant contre sa porte.

« Ouais. Merci pour... tout. » rougit Blaine, avant de prendre le visage de Kurt entre ses mains et de l'embrasser avec force. Il se détacha, haletant et surpris de sa propre attitude, avant de se détourner en bredouillant, « Je vais... y aller, » et partant à toute vitesse, presque en courant, laissant Kurt surpris devant sa porte.

* * *

La suite du dimanche se passa relativement calmement : Rachel appela Kurt afin de tout savoir sur sa nuit passée avec Blaine, puis il appela son père qui lui demanda comme à chaque fois s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, et après ça il passa le reste de la journée devant sa télé à manger des cochonneries qu'il regretterait le lendemain.

Lundi fut la sortie de _vogue magazine_ , dans laquelle sa toute première chronique papier et Kurt eu droit à une fête hallucinante en son honneur organisée par tous ses amis et ses collègues proches, ce qui rendit Kurt absolument aux anges.  
Il rentra à 21 heures ce soir-là, ayant un peu bu et surtout ne s'attendant pas à trouver Blaine sur son porche, en train de gratter sa guitare d'un air absent.

« Blaine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant pâteux.

Le visage du bouclé s'éclaira d'un seul coup et il se leva brusquement, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne et enlaçant leurs doigts. « Kurt ! Je suis là parce que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis hier. » Il rougit et pénétra dans l'appartement que Kurt venait d'ouvrir d'un air robotisé. « Et aussi, j'ai oublié de te demander ton numéro, donc... »

Kurt voulu lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un plan cul, qu'il avait apprécié le baiser mais qu'il n'attendait pas plus, mais un regard en direction du visage espérant du jeune l'en empêcha. Il sortit son portable et le donna à Blaine avant de lui piquer le sien et d'y rentrer son numéro de téléphone.

« Génial ! » s'exclama celui-ci, regardant le contact _Kurt Hummel_ ouvert sur son écran. Il reprit un air sérieux. « Je me demandais... si tu accepterais de venir à un rendez-vous avec moi ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? » demanda Kurt, se retenant de soupirer.

« Oui, ce soir. Je connais un restaurant délicieux à quelques rues d'ici et je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore mangé. »

« Écoute, Blaine - » Kurt se coupa, ne résistant pas à l'appel de jeter un regard au brun. Son sourire prenait la moitié de son visage, et ses yeux le regardait du même air adorable, comme si Kurt était son âme-sœur. _Il ne pouvait pas._ « Je serais ravi d'aller dîner avec toi. » sourit-il, se perdant dans ces prunelles mordorées.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Blaine, son sourire s'agrandissant encore plus si c'était possible et sa main s'entrelaçant à celle de Kurt. « Allons-y. »

* * *

Il se trouva que le restaurant où Blaine voulait emmener Kurt était fermé, donc il décida de le guider vers un autre plus près de son appartement. C'était un petit restaurant italien, si petit qu'il ne contenait qu'une dizaine de tables, donc seulement deux étaient prises – en même temps, lorsqu'on regardait l'heure, c'était normal – et peu cher, mais Blaine était un étudiant après tout.

Le repas fut... sympathique. Okay, le repas fut vraiment très bien. Blaine parla beaucoup pendant que Kurt mangeait, le regardant avec des yeux malicieux. Il était adorable, c'est vrai, et même s'il était un peu collant, bizarrement ça ne dérangeait pas le journaliste. Il se rendit compte, au milieu de son cheesecake, qu'il voulait baiser Blaine une seconde fois.

« C'était vraiment sympa. » sourit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, souriant à Blaine. « Merci de m'avoir invité. »

« Oh ce n'est rien. » répondit Blaine en rougissant.

« Laisse-moi te raccompagner chez toi pour te remercier. » insista Kurt, sortant une main de sa poche pour prendre celle du bouclé, dont le regard s'éclaira immédiatement.

« Okay. » sourit celui-ci, le guidant à travers les rues encore bondées de New-York jusqu'à son petit appartement d'étudiant.

* * *

La porte du minuscule de l'appartement de Blaine claqua, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, les lèvres de Kurt furent sur les siennes et ses mains se promenèrent le long de son dos. Kurt le poussa contre un mur et promena ses mains le long de son torse, arrachant presque sa veste et la chemise qu'il portait.

« Elliott n'est pas là. » souffla Blaine en tirant Kurt vers sa chambre. Là-bas, Kurt retira rapidement sa propre veste et son pull de créateur avant de se jeter sur Blaine pour goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau. Blaine était toujours aussi vocal, et cela rendit Kurt fou. Ils se retrouvèrent nus au bout d'un long moment, et Kurt retourna à nouveau Blaine pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Cette fois-ci l'étudiant ne s'en formalisa pas, et obéit avec joie, gémissant dès qu'il sentit les doigts de Kurt à l'intérieur de lui.

« Putain, Blaine ! » souffla celui-ci. « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi serré ? »

Blaine répondit par un gémissement qui sembla durer des heures. Kurt l'étira encore un peu, avant d'enfiler un préservatif, de rajouter du lubrifiant sur sa queue et de s'enfoncer en Blaine, celui-ci étouffant ses cris dans son oreillers. Il le prit longuement, profitant de ce magnifique cul serré autour de sa queue, avant d'accélérer et de littéralement laisser des bleus sur les hanches du plus jeune, rentrant ses doigts dans sa peau pour bouger plus vite.

Il vint dans un petit cri se mêlant à celui de Blaine, et se retira de lui avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, nouant le préservatif et le posant sur la première surface que sa main trouva, ses yeux ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder. Son regard tomba sur Blaine, qui avait encore le cul en l'air et ma tête enfoncée de le matelas, semblant reprendre son souffle. Sous lui, sur la couette rouge de son lit, se trouvait une longue traînée blanche. Il se releva, et regarda Kurt d'un air si essoufflé et amoureux... que celui-ci sourit en ouvrant ses bras pour l'y accueillir à l'intérieur.

Le brun s'y faufila et reposa sa tête encore une fois sur son torse, passant une main sur son ventre et entrelaçant leurs jambes, avant de déposer un baiser sur la clavicule du journaliste et de s'endormir comme ça. Kurt soupira de contentement, et sombra dans les âpres du sommeil.

* * *

Kurt se réveilla tôt, la lumière du soleil filtrant à travers ses rideaux orangés. Il se détacha de Blaine, ayant soudainement trop chaud, et se leva du lit, enfilant son boxer et son jean, emportant le reste de ses affaires afin de s'habiller en partant d'ici.

Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais se dirigea vers la porte en enfilant son pull, étant satisfait d'avoir le temps de passer chez lui avant de retourner au travail.

« Donc tu vas partir sans te retourner ? » Kurt sursauta et se retourna brusquement, tombant sur un jeune homme de l'âge de Blaine, plus grand que lui, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le sommeil et une peau très hâlée. « Salut, je suis Elliott, le coloc' de Blaine. » continua l'homme, lui tendant la main. « Et tu dois être le fameux Kurt. »

« C'est bien moi. » acquiesça-t-il ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je le savais. » sourit tristement Elliott, « Je savais que tu ne t'intéressais pas vraiment à lui. Tu veux juste un cul inexpérimenté, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt aurait voulu dire à Elliott qu'il voulait être avec Blaine, mais il n'y arriva pas. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » rit amèrement l'étudiant. « Je crois que tu devrais y aller. »

Kurt hocha simplement la tête, enfilant son manteau et partant sans claquer la porte, Elliott s'en chargeant pour lui.

* * *

 **Blaine Anderson, 10:08 :**

 _ **Hey ! Quand je me suis levé tu étais parti, mais Elliott m'a dit que tu étais pressé, donc c'est pas grave. Passe une bonne journée ! :-)**_

Kurt releva la tête de son boulot informatique du jour, et sourit en voyant le message de Blaine. Le fait que le brun s'accroche à lui ne le dérangeait même plus. Il l' _appréciait._

 **Kurt Hummel, 10:08 :**

 _ **Hey ! Oui désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller et je n'ai pas eu le temps de laisser un mot car j'ai rencontré ton ami. Content qu'il t'ai fait passé le message :-) Bonne journée à toi aussi !**_

Dieu, il avait l'air complètement mordu... Pour une fois, Kurt n'arrivait même pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire.

* * *

Il reçut, le vendredi après-midi, un message de Blaine qui lui indiqua une simple adresse et une heure. Kurt traça un itinéraire de son boulot à ce qui sembla être un bar et c'était à seulement quelques stations de métro. Il décida d'y aller.

Kurt eut beau se dépêcher comme un fou pour sortir du travail, il fut retenu par sa patronne, Isabelle, et dû retourner à son bureau chercher un document, ce qui le fit arriver devant le bar à 21h30 au lieu de 21h00.

Un groupe était sur scène, mais Kurt n'y prêta pas attention et chercha Blaine du regard à travers la population hétérogène du bar il ne le trouva pas. Soudainement, une voix l'appela et il se retourna pour trouver Blaine sur scène, entouré d'Elliott, d'une fille au cheveux bleus et d'un garçon blond digne des magazines de mannequinat. Il écarquilla les yeux, et se frappa mentalement le front pour ne pas avoir pensé plutôt que Blaine pourrait en fait jouer dans le bar où il l'avait invité.

« Uhm... Excusez-moi de cette interruption, mais je viens d'apercevoir un ami, là, parmi vous, que je connais depuis vraiment très peu de temps mais qui m'est déjà très cher. Kurt, ça fait une demi-heure que j'attends pour te chanter cette chanson, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras. » sourit l'étudiant, donnant le top à ses amis, chacun abandonnant ses instruments respectifs, le blond et la fille aux cheveux mutants prenants des guitares et Elliott une mandoline – Kurt avait une connaissance des instruments de musique limitée – avant qu'il ne commence à chanter, prenant lui-même une guitare et fixant son regard sur Kurt.

 _« You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch (tu es un diamant que j'ai trop peur de toucher)  
You're damn near flawless and I'm sure you'd cut (Tu es putain de parfait et je suis sûr que tu)  
Off my eyes, my hands, my head, my heart (couperais mes yeux, mes mains, ma tête, mon cœur)  
You'd tear this canvas skin apart (tu déchirerais cette peau en toile)  
Oh, what a waste of human art that be (oh, quel gâchis de l'art humain serait-ce)_

You're a dungeon, but you're made of glass (Tu es un donjon, mais tu es fais de glace)  
Your prisoners have no idea they're trapped (tes prisonniers n'ont aucune idée qu'ils sont enfermés)  
'Cause you look so beautiful inside (parce que tu es magnifique à l'intérieur)  
It makes us feel like we're alive (ça nous fait nous sentir comme si nous étions vivants)  
But lord knows we'll never survive your walls (mais Dieu sait qu'on ne survivra jamais a tes murs)

Didn't you know that all along (Ne savais-tu pas que tout ce temps)  
You didn't need to hear your song (tu n'avais pas besoin d'écouter ta chanson)  
And if you don't know that (et si tu ne sais pas ça)  
Then you might as well be dead... (dans ce cas tu pourrais même être mort)

A million years go by and you're still around (Un million d'années passe et tu es toujours là)  
You're knocking us off of our feet you're knocking us down (tu nous frappes de tes pieds, tu nous fais tomber)  
But we still can't leave you alone (mais on ne peut toujours pas vivre seuls)  
The way you move one would be prone (la façon dont tu bouges rendrait quelqu'un enclin)  
To want to be turned into stone by you (à vouloir être tourner en pierre par toi)

You make me feel so alive (tu me fais me sentir tellement heureux)  
But it's consequence I want to be dead (mais c'est la conséquence, je veux mourir)  
Was it how you arrived? (était-ce comme ça que tu es arrivé ?)  
I can't tell or was it in (je ne peux pas le dire ou était-ce de)  
The way you left us here? (la façon dont tu nous a quitté ici ?)

 _Didn't you know that all along (Ne savais-tu pas que tout ce temps)  
You didn't need to hear your song (tu n'avais pas besoin d'écouter ta chanson)  
And if you don't know that (et si tu ne sais pas ça)  
Then you might as well be dead... (dans ce cas tu pourrais même être mort)»_

Kurt n'était pas préparé à ça. Aussi méchant que ça puisse être, il avait simplement pensé que Blaine était un simple amateur en musique jouant avec d'autres amateurs et qu'ils étaient pas mal ils étaient amateurs, certes, mais ils étaient _géniaux_. La mélodie était parfaitement jouée, en accord avec la voix de Blaine, et _quelle voix_. Rauque et douce à la fois, Kurt se sentit voler, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la scène, regardant Blaine en train de le regarder et sentant son cœur battre à la chamade.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la chanson était terminée, et le groupe enchaînait sur une autre chanson plus rock, sortant Kurt de sa transe. Il alla se commander une bière, et s'installa à une table, ne détachant jamais son regard du beau brun, suivant chacun de ses mouvements d'un air ébahi il se trouverait ridicule plus tard, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait royalement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'inclinèrent devant le public qui les acclamait, Kurt en faisant partie, et sortirent de scène. Kurt attendit patiemment que Blaine arrive, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'apercevoir, deux mains d'homme se posèrent sur ses yeux.

« Blaine. » expira-t-il, se levant pour faire face au jeune qui le regardait, son habituel sourire sur le visage et ses yeux le dévorant de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors, ça t'a plu ? » demanda-t-il, un faux sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Kurt ignora le monde autour d'eux et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, ne se rendant même pas compte que le public qui avait suivit la chanson de Blaine les applaudissait, comprenant bien que Kurt n'était en fait pas un ami, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus intime.

Ils se détachèrent, et se sourirent un long moment avant que Kurt ne réponde d'un air malicieux, « J'ai adoré. »  
Blaine eut à peine le temps de présenter les deux autres membres de son groupe, Sam et Danny, que Kurt insistait pour qu'ils rentrent, insensible au regard méfiant qu'Elliott lui lançait. Ils partirent tout de même, et Kurt emmena Blaine dans son appartement, le baisant de l'exacte même façon que les autres fois et adorant tout autant.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un air serein sur le visage.

* * *

Ils se revirent souvent, après ça, s'écrivant environ une centaines de fois par jour, s'appelant parfois, et organisant des sorties. Ils allèrent au musée, une fois, pour voir une exposition d'art impressionniste, le préféré de Kurt, et se rendirent aussi au cinéma, ou parfois allèrent simplement se balader dans Central Park.

C'était génial. Ils couchaient ensemble, oui, mais petit à petit, Kurt se sentait s'attacher au jeune bouclé et ne vit plus lui parler et sortir avec lui comme une obligation, mais comme un plaisir.

Ça arriva un jour, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Blaine, assis en tailleur sur son lit, et qu'il était en train de jouer un air à la guitare, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le brun décrocha immédiatement.

« Allo ? - Hey Sam, ça va mec ? - Ouais, moi ça va – Je suis avec mon copain là - Ah ouais ? - Mais c'est génial ça ! - Oh putain, on se voit en répétition dans trois heures pour en parler okay ? - C'est cool, mec, okay, salut. »

Il raccrocha immédiatement, et se tourna vers Kurt en lui criant, « On a décroché une audition pour un concours de chant ! Les gagnants remportent un contrat pour un disque ! » s'écria-t-il, et Kurt sourit légèrement, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, la gorge serrée et les yeux écarquillés.

« Kurt ? »

« C'est... génial. » lâcha-t-il enfin, sa voix à peine assez forte pour que Blaine puisse l'entendre.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Blaine, posant une main sur sa joue.

« Copain, hein ? » souffla-t-il finalement, rougissant presque sous le regard du brun.

Blaine retira immédiatement sa main et son regard s'assombrit. « Je veux dire, ça fait un mois qu'on sort ensemble, qu'on couche ensemble, j'ai pensé que - »

« Je dois t'avouer que je ne fais habituellement pas dans les petits-copains. » le coupa Kurt, prenant sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Blaine qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux plein d'espoir. « Mais j'adorerais être ton petit-ami, Blaine. » sourit-il.

Tout le visage de l'étudiant s'éclaira d'un seul coup, et il l'embrassa avec force, ses deux mains derrière sa nuque. « C'est vrai ? » souffla-t-il.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-il, l'embrassant doucement.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendants de longues minutes avant de se retrouver nus, découvrant leurs corps comme si c'était la première fois. Mais lorsque Blaine se retourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes, Kurt l'en empêcha. « Non. Je veux le faire en te regardant dans les yeux. » Blaine sourit et hocha la tête, l'embrassant encore, écartant les jambes pour laisser passer Kurt.

Cet après-midi, lorsqu'ils firent l'amour, Kurt plongea son regard dans celui de Blaine, le regardant avec tout l'amour du monde, et ce fut sans doute leur meilleure fois commune et même individuelle. Kurt serra le corps de Blaine en-dessous de lui aussi fort qu'il le put, craignant que ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, le jeune homme étant bien trop parfait pour être avec lui sincèrement. Mais c'était vrai, et lorsqu'ils jouirent dans un cri, Kurt se retira dans la salle de bain pour jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle et en profita pour essuyer les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux, avant de retourner dans la chambre et de se glisser sous les draps, prenant Blaine dans ses bras et souriant bêtement. _Petit-ami_ , pensa-t-il en regardant les yeux de son amant se fermer, sa lourde tête reposant sur son torse.

* * *

Pâques arriva, et soudainement ils se connaissaient depuis trois mois et était ensemble depuis presque deux. Ils se voyaient beaucoup, restant pour la plupart à l'appartement de Kurt à faire l'amour et écouter de la musique.

Et un jour Blaine vint chercher Kurt après son boulot, un bouquet énorme de roses rouges et jaunes, accueillant Kurt par un doux baiser.

« Salut, bel inconnu. » sourit-il, et Kurt l'embrassa une seconde fois juste pour ça, ignorant les regards curieux de ses collègues sortant eux aussi du bâtiment.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Blaine se racla la gorge, avant de mettre un genou à terre et Kurt se figea, prenant peur. « Kurt Hummel, il y a trois mois jour pour jour on se rencontrait dans le noir, et à présent nous sommes un couple absolument parfait, dont je serais probablement jaloux si je n'en étais pas un des participants. » Kurt rit, regarda les yeux de son amant se remplir de larmes, un grand sourire toujours présent sur son grand visage. « On se connaît depuis trois mois et je n'arrive pas à décider si j'ai l'impression que ça fait trois jours ou trois ans. Je t'aime tellement, Kurt, et tu es un merveilleux petit-ami. Et oui, j'ai fais tout ce brouhaha, faisant en sorte qu'à peu près tous les piétons de cette rue nous regardent pour te dire ça. » Kurt éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, l'obligeant à se relever et l'emportant dans un énorme câlin, liant leurs lèvres et faisant tourner son petit-ami qui l'aimait dans ses bras, pour que tous les piétons de cette foutue rue puissent les voir.

« Merci. » dit-il finalement, le reposant à terre et ramassant les fleurs qui étaient tombées par terre à un moment ou un autre, puis soudain il entendit des applaudissements et se retourna pour voir une bonne centaine de personnes les applaudir, amassés tout autour d'eux, les acclamant. Il prit la main de Blaine et leur sourit à tous, collègues et inconnus, avant de partir, main dans la main avec Blaine.

« Tu es tellement doué pour le romantisme. » souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

* * *

Tout était comme un rêve. Kurt était heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Peut-être même qu'il était amoureux.

C'était nouveau, pour lui, d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Oui, il en avait déjà eu, mais pas depuis l'université et la fin de sa plus longue relation à ce jour. C'était un peu terrifiant, aussi, de savoir que Blaine avait le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur en un seul geste, une seule phrase qui lui laisserait une plaie saignante dans le cœur.  
Mais Kurt n'y pensait pas pour l'instant, il reléguait ces sentiments étranges et encore inconnus au fond de sa pensée, et se concentrer sur Blaine. Blaine, qui lui envoyait toujours dix messages lorsqu'il ne répondait pas à un seul, Blaine et ses boucles brunes étant maintenant trop longues et tombant sur son visage, Blaine et sa guitare qu'il avait toujours sur le dos, Blaine et son cœur bien plus pur que celui de Kurt, bien plus précieux Blaine, et ses yeux revolvers qui scannent l'âme de Kurt et qui semblent le comprendre sans qu'il ait besoin de dire un mot.

Blaine, qu'il aimait profondément. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire.

* * *

Ils partent en vacances ensemble, en Thaïlande. Blaine a mentionné vouloir y aller et une fois qu'il est en vacances, Kurt lui annonce qu'il a prit les billets et qu'ils partent dans deux jours.  
Ça se passe comme une lune de miel : aussi doux qu'un rêve et aussi pimenté de sexe. C'est génial, et ça les rend plus proche. Puis ils rentrent à New-York et ça continue, jusqu'à la rentrée.

* * *

Et puis Blaine rencontra Rachel. C'était idiot, vraiment, qu'il ne l'ai pas fait avant, Kurt avait bien rencontré ses amis et même ses camarades de classe durant les 5 mois où ils avaient été ensemble, mais le plus âgé n'avait jamais osé le présenter à ses proches par honte devait sûrement penser le brun.

C'était arrivé d'une manière soudaine, lorsque Rachel avait rompue avec peu-importe-le-gars-avec-lequel-elle-était et avait passé la nuit chez Kurt avant de faire une grasse matinée, trouvant le châtain parti à son réveil car il avait besoin de travailler.

La brune avait passé son après-midi à manger tout ce que contenait le frigo de son meilleur-ami – elle s'excuserait plus tard – en regardant des télés-réalités abrutissantes, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se précipita pour accueillir Kurt, avant de se rendre compte que l'homme aux boucles brunes et de petite taille n'était pas son ami.

Le garçon la regarda avec surprise, avant de rentrer dans l'appartement et de fermer la porte. « Hum... Salut. Je passais juste pour faire une surprise à Kurt. » bredouilla-t-il.

« Okay. Et qui es-tu ? » demanda Rachel, dévisageant l'inconnu d'un air hautain – elle avait le cœur brisé, elle n'avait pas la force de parler à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, merde !

« Blaine. Je suis Blaine Anderson, le - »

« Oh, donc il a continué de te baiser. » l'interrompit Rachel, repartant vers son fauteuil.

« Non, je suis son - »

« Écoute Blaine, je vais être honnête. Il faut que t'arrêtes de t'accrocher à Kurt. Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, donc passe à autre chose. »

« Mais - »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit que tu continuais à le coller. » dit-elle à haute-voix, oubliant la présence du jeune homme quelques instants.

« Il ne vous a pas parlé de moi ? » interrogea Blaine, surpris, les yeux brillants.

« Si, mais seulement lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés. » soupira Rachel, s'asseyant sur son fauteuil et se reconcentrant sur la télé. « Il m'a dit que vous aviez couché ensemble et qu'après ça tu étais arrivé chez lui le forçant à venir à un rendez-vous et qu'il avait eu pitié de toi donc il t'avait accompagné. Et puis vous aviez recouchés ensemble et ça avait été plutôt cool, mais après t'as continué à être collant et je croyais que Kurt en avait eu marre mais apparemment non. Cool pour toi. » finit-elle, se retournant pour voir la place où se tenait Blaine quelques secondes plus tôt complètement et entièrement vide. Sur la table, en revanche, se trouvait les clés avec lesquelles Blaine était rentré dans l'appartement. Merde.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Kurt rentra chez lui, un gros sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres pour son amie, elle le regarda de ses grands yeux bien tristes et souffla, « Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie. »

* * *

Kurt essaya d'appeler Blaine au moins un million de fois il lui laissa un milliard de messages, mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il alla l'attendre devant NYU quasiment tous les jours, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il alla à son appartement seulement pour entendre la voix d'Elliott à travers la porte, « Pars, Kurt, t'as fais assez de mal comme ça. » Et malgré toutes ses protestations, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

* * *

Kurt perdit espoir lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec Blaine.  
Il était dans le métro, et le dos de l'homme devant lui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Blaine, excepté que Blaine n'aurait jamais mis du gel dans ses cheveux comme ce monsieur-là. Puis il remarqua la veste de l'homme, une veste en jean large avec un grand logo rouge à l'arrière, identique à celle qu'il avait offert à Blaine pour son 21e anniversaire.

« Blaine ? » souffla-t-il, n'y tenant plus. L'inconnu se retourna, et Kurt se retrouva en face de son petit-ami qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ? » C'était idiot, vraiment qu'après trois mois sans se voir, la première question que pose Kurt concerne des cheveux.

« J'en ai besoin pour mon travail à mis-temps. Mais je t'en supplie Kurt, oublie-moi okay ? » murmura-t-il en marchant vers la sortie.

Kurt se rendit compte de la sonnerie des portes et avant qu'il ne puisse suivre Blaine, elles se fermèrent et il vit la silhouette frêle de celui qu'il aimait disparaître derrière lui.

* * *

Il fit une dépression. C'est fou comme lorsqu'on a goûté à quelque chose qu'on ne savait pas nous manquer avant, et lorsqu'elle disparaît on en devient vidé de toute énergie.

Les gens ne le comprirent pas. Il était beau, riche, avait du succès, était entouré d'amis qui l'aimaient sincèrement – sauf Rachel, il avait essayé de lui pardonner mais il n'y arrivait pas – et il arrivait tout de même à haïr sa vie.  
Mais Kurt s'en fichait. En fait, il s'en fichait de tout. Il s'en fichait de son boulot, de ses amis, des autres hommes qui lui couraient après, de l'argent qu'il gagnait, il s'en fichait même de sa propre famille. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Blaine, et il n'était plus là.

* * *

Un jour, après un mois d'absence au boulot, on sonna sa porte. Il n'eut pas la force de se e

lever pour ouvrir alors il cria « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est Blaine. Ouvre-moi. »

Kurt se leva brusquement, et essaya d'arranger ses cheveux – gras depuis une semaine – et enfila un jean, le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Il ouvrit la porte le plus rapidement possible et le vit plus beau qu'auparavant, ses boucles de retour plus folles et adorables que jamais, et surtout le même sourire timide qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait vu Kurt.

« Hey... » souffla le plus âgé.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt se poussa pour le laisser entrer et ferma les yeux en pensant au bazar qu'il verrait en arrivant. Blaine s'assit sur le fauteuil libre et Kurt retourna en-dessous de ses couvertures, éteignant la télévision et osant à peine le regarder. Ils restèrent comme cela, en silence, pendant ce qui sembla être des heures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai essayé de te voir pendant des mois et tu décides soudainement de daigner m'écouter ? » demanda Kurt, amer.

« Tu as l'air d'une merde. »

Kurt rit pour se retenir de pleurer. « Merci. C'est l'année de plus qui fait cette impression. »

Blaine sembla surpris. « Tu veux dire que... »

« J'ai eu 28 ans la semaine dernière, oui. C'était géniale. La plus grande fête de ma vie. » blagua-t-il sans une once d'humour dans la voix.

« Rachel m'a appelée. Ce qui m'a choqué au début, d'ailleurs j'ai failli lui raccrocher à la gueule, mais... elle m'a dit que t'étais pas sorti de chez toi depuis un mois, et que je devais absolument venir te voir pour t'écouter. Donc je suis venu. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé te parler plus tôt ? »

« Parce que je me suis senti trahi par la personne la plus importante de ma vie, celle avec laquelle j'avais tout partagé. » répondit Blaine, le regardant dans les yeux. Kurt resta silencieux. « Donc j'attends tes explications. »

« Eh bien... Mon dernier petit-copain avant toi datait de ma première année post-université. J'avais rompu avec lui, parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il se voyait finir se vie à mes côtés. Après ça, j'avais vu un psy qui m'avait clairement dit que j'avais des problèmes avec l'amour et l'intimité et tout le bordel. Je m'étais barré après la première séance et je n'étais jamais revenu. Puis je suis rentré chez Vogue en tant qu'assistant d'Isabelle Wright au lieu de simple stagiaire non-rémunéré et j'ai été pris dans l'ouragan de la vie. Évidemment, dans le monde de la mode, il y a des tas de mecs qui sont prêts à coucher avec toi en un claquement de doigts. Après quelques années, mon père a commencé à me demander quand est-ce que je lui présenterais un homme, et je lui disais toujours que je n'en avais pas, que j'étais un ''esprit libre'' ou des conneries comme ça. Tout le monde dans mon entourage essayait de me caser avec quelqu'un mais je ne voulais jamais, tous les hommes que je rencontrais se ressemblait et était sans saveur. Et puis je t'ai rencontré, Blaine Anderson, et oui, au début, tu n'étais qu'un plan cul. Puis tu as commencé à débarquer chez moi et à m'inviter à dîner avec toi et je t'ai trouvé adorablement collant. Puis tu m'as invité à ce bar où tu m'as chanté cette chanson et... j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus qu'un garçon avec lequel je couchais. Je – je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Blaine, comme ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé et j'ai commencé à prendre peur, mais tu étais toujours là, avec moi, me tenant la main ou m'embrassant ou encore me chantant des chansons d'amour, et on est devenus un de ces couples de films qui sont tellement niais que ça en fait mal aux yeux mais je m'en fichais, parce que je ne voulais personne d'autre.

Et je sais que je ne t'ai jamais mêlé à ma vie mais c'est juste que je t'aime tellement, Blaine. Et égoïstement je voulais te garder pour moi. Je m'en fiche qu'on est 7 ans d'écart et que tu sois encore à l'université, je m'en fiche du fait qu'on soit si différents tous les deux. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi et t'aimer sans peur et pour toujours, pour toute l'éternité. » Il rit, ses yeux se plissant comme ceux des bébés. « C'est la première fois que je dis ''je t'aime'' à quelqu'un en dehors de mes proches. »

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué lorsqu'il était en train d'ouvrir son cœur pour la première fois de sa vie, mais Blaine s'était rapproché de lui, et était maintenant debout, la main tendue dans sa direction, et il souriait. Kurt la prit, et il fut tirer vers le haut, les mains de Blaine trouvant la direction de sa taille et leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. « Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que tu as vraiment l'air d'une merde, même quand on y regarde de plus près. Ensuite, c'était le discours le plus touchant et magnifique que j'ai jamais entendu, et je vais tuer mes amis pour m'avoir conseillé de ne pas te laisser t'expliquer parce, dieu, tu m'as manqué. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » souffla Kurt, souriant de la manière la plus douce au monde.

« Et troisièmement, » continua le bouclé, son sourire prenant la moitié de son visage, « Je t'aime aussi, Kurt Hummel, même si tes cheveux son gras et que je ne suis pas sûr que tu te sois brossé les dents. »

« Hey - » commença Kurt, mais il fut interrompu par la bouche de Blaine sur la sienne, féroce, en manque, et tellement, tellement parfaite, et ils s'embrassèrent, avant de recommencer, et de recommencer encore.

« Ravi de voir que tu as gardé ton hygiène buccale, mais tes cheveux, en revanche... » sourit Blaine entre deux baisers.

« Tais-toi. » répliqua-t-il, l'embrassant encore.

« Un jour, tu me demanderas en mariage. » insista le plus jeune.

« Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. »

* * *

Ce moment arriva quelques mois plus tard, dans la petite chambre d'étudiant de Blaine.

Celui-ci était en train de jouer doucement de la guitare, fredonnant entre ses lèvres, _« You're a diamond that I'm afraid to touch (Tu es un diamant que j'ai trop peur de toucher) You're damn near flawless (Tu es putain de parfait) »_ , tandis que Kurt était en train d'écrire un article.

Ils étaient tous les deux nus, enroulés dans les draps blancs, et Kurt déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Blaine, enroulant ses bras musclés autour de lui. « Tu irais me chercher mon portable dans la petite poche de mon sac ? »

Blaine le regarda, prêt à lui répondre de le faire lui-même, mais il tomba sur le regard malicieux de son petit-ami et fut pris d'un élan de curiosité. Il se leva, enfila son slip, et se dirigea vers le sac de Kurt qui se trouvait dans le coin opposé de la chambre et commença à ouvrir la petite poche avec difficulté, la fermeture bloquant toujours un peu.

Une fois que la poche fut ouverte, il tomba sur une petit boîte rouge en forme de cœur et son souffle s'arrêta. « Kurt... » souffla-t-il. Il l'ouvrit avec la plus grande délicatesse. Il étouffa un cri de surprise ou un sanglot – il ne savait pas trop – en apercevant la bague en argent qui se prélassait à l'intérieur. Il resta un long moment figé, la regardant sans vraiment la regarder, ne sentant même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Il trouva finalement la force de se retourner vers son petit-ami, simplement pour le trouver en costume noir avec une cravate bleue, à genoux sur le sol, le regardant avec un grand sourire baigné de larmes.

Blaine se releva en tremblant et lui tendit la boîte rouge. Kurt l'ouvrit et Blaine se laissa à nouveau envoûter par la magnifique bague de fiançailles devant ses yeux.

« Blaine, » commença Kurt, la voix tremblante. « J'avais prévu tout un discours mais je viens de l'oublier. C'est tellement stressant de demander quelqu'un en mariage. » blagua-t-il, faisant rire et pleurer Blaine en même temps. « Le fait est... Je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi, et personne ne sera jamais à ta hauteur. Et si tu es avec moi ça doit être que c'est au moins un peu réciproque. »

« Ça l'est. » acquiesça Blaine, essuyant quelques larmes de son menton.

« Tant mieux. » rit Kurt. « Donc, Blaine Anderson, mon magnifique ami, mon seul amour, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Blaine le regarda longuement, l'homme de sa vie, à genoux devant lui, l'air brisé et fort à la fois. Il posa une main calme sur celles qui tenaient la bague, et répondit, la voix claire et certaine, « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour cet OS, comme je vous ai dis ce n'est pas mon préféré, mais j'aime bien la phrase de fin :)

Le prochain OS s'appellera _Swimming In My Heart_ et voilà son résumé : _Kurt et Blaine se rencontrent dans un club de vacances, durant les différentes activités. Ils s'attirent et tombent amoureux, jusqu'au point que ce ne soit plus simplement un flirt d'été, mais une magnifique histoire d'amour._

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et de **suivre** absolument cette collection pour savoir quand je posterai les autres OS ! Et mettez-la en **favori** si vous l'aimez ;) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


	3. Swim In My Heart

Bonjour à tous ! Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette série haha ! J'espère que vous non plus ;)

 _[Reviews :_  
 _ **CeliaCom7 :** Merci beaucoup, ravie que tu aies aimé ce OS :) Si ça éclairé ta journée, j'ai réussi ma mission ;) Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dis, et oui, la phrase fin est un oui, je ne suis pas sadique x) Pour une suite, je ne pense malheureusement pas, ça ruinerait tout le but des OS. Dans tus les cas bisous, et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette nouvelle histoire :)_

 _ **C0meWhatMay :** Déjà, j'adore ton pseudo, tiré de mon duo Klaine préféré :) Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette collection !_

 _ **Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard :** Merci ! :)_

 _ **KlaineGlee :** Haha, oui, c'est ça xD Merci beaucoup :) C'était fait exprès, j'aime faire peur à mes lecteurs :p J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau OS !_

 _ **IheartIns :** Merci Marion, gros bisous :)_

 _ **Une certaine québecoise :** Je te comprends, je préfère le premier aussi :) Haha, je crois que cette expression "grande Axelle deviendra encore plus grande" restera dans mes annales (sans mauvais jeux de mots ;)) J'ai compris que t'aime bien te faire attendre ;) Ce serait cool, si tu veux toujours me rencontrer :) Oui, le but de ces OS est d'explorer différentes personnalités de Kurt et Blaine ! C'est le but haha ! Elliott c'est mon bae, j'aurais aimé qu'il devienne un personnage récurrent de la série :/ On est d'accord, il est trop hot ! Merci beaucoup Emma, ça me touche vraiment :* Gros bisous.  
_

 _ **Uthopie :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment d'être comparée à l'auteure des Satellites lorsque c'est ma fiction préférée de tous les temps xD Ca a servi à quelque chose, gros bisous et merci :)_

 _ **Guest :** Si, il est là, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)]_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Swim In My Heart.**_

* * *

 _ **Résumé.**_ Kurt et Blaine se rencontrent dans un club de vacances, durant les différentes activités. Ils s'attirent et tombent amoureux, jusqu'au point que ce ne soit plus simplement un flirt d'été, mais une magnifique histoire d'amour.

* * *

La piscine est bondée. Blaine soupire en se disant que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû dormir aussi tard et qu'à cause de ça, il va devoir slalomer entre les enfants qui barbotent dans l'eau et les adultes qui discutent au bord de la piscine. Tant pis. Crème solaire appliquée, bonnet de bain enfoncé sur ses larges boucles noires et lunettes de piscine à la main, il se dirige vers la piscine et commence ses longueurs.

Ça s'avère être encore plus difficile que prévu. Il en est à sa dixième longueur lorsque plus de gens arrivent, envahissant le piscine et ne lui laissant même plus la place de nager correctement. Il n'abandonne pas.

Il en est à sa vingtième longueur lorsqu'il bute contre un corps nageant des largeurs. Il s'attrape au bord de la piscine et jette un regard au garçon qui fait de même.

« Je suis désolé. » disent tous les deux en même temps, avant de rire bêtement pour masquer leur gêne.

« J'ai essayé de nager des largeurs en voyant tout ce monde, mais ça ne sert à rien, il ne reste plus aucun espace libre. » sourit l'inconnu, et Blaine le trouve magnifique. On aurait dit une sirène.

« Je n'ai pas eu plus de chance en faisant des longueurs. » répond-t-il, essayant de ne pas trop se laisser envoûter par la magnificence de l'étranger.

« Je suis Kurt, au fait. » annonce le garçon, tendant sa main qui n'était pas accrochée au bord pour serrer la sienne.

« Blaine. » répond-t-il pâteusement, regardant le beau garçon s'accouder contre le bord et commencer à pédaler dans l'eau. « C'est ta première fois à SunCity* ? »

« Ouaip. Mon frère et moi on vient de finir le lycée, donc pour fêter ça nos parents ont décidés de nous changer des habituelles vacances dans la maison familiale avec tous nos cousins qui demandent notre attention 24/24H. » rit-il doucement, et dieu, Blaine est déjà amoureux. « Et toi, tu es un habitué je suppose ? »

« Oh, oui, on vient ici tous les ans depuis mes 4 ans. Je viens de sortir du lycée aussi d'ailleurs. » rajoute-t-il, comme pour envoyer une sorte de message caché à Kurt que lui-même ne comprend pas.

« Oh c'est cool. Tu vas aller à quelle université ? » interroge la sirène, le regardant doucement de son magnifique regard bleuté.

« NYADA. » Il regarde Kurt écarquiller les yeux sous la stupeur, et il imagine que c'est parce qu'il est impressionné. « J'ai toujours voulu être sur Broadway. »

« Oh mon dieu ! Je vais à la NYADA aussi ! » s'écrie-t-il, posant sa main mouillée sur l'avant-bras tout aussi mouillé de Blaine. Ils entendent quelqu'un appeler Kurt au loin, et celui-ci lève la tête avant de faire un coucou à un grand dadais qui se tient à l'autre bout de la piscine. « Oh c'est mon frère Finn, le repas doit être prêt, il faut que je retourne à mon bungalow. On se reverra à New-York, Blaine. » sourit-il avant de fléchir ses bras – et wow, quel bras – pour porter ses fesses sur le bord et s'en aller, non sans secouer sa main pour dire au revoir à Blaine.

« Ouais, on se reverra à New-York. » souffle Blaine, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre garçon.

* * *

Il se trouve qu'ils se revoient dans l'après-midi, lorsque Kurt et le même grand dadais arrivent sur le terrain de basket où Blaine joue seul, s'amusant à lancer des paniers.

« Hey Blaine ! » s'écrie Kurt, posant une main sur son épaule. « Je te présente Finn, mon demi-frère. » dit-il en désignant le jeune homme à l'air perdu d'un coup de menton.

« Salut. » lance Blaine, essayant de cacher sa surprise de revoir Kurt ici.

« Personnellement je hais le basket, ou le sport en général, mais Finn adore ça – ce qui est assez facile à deviner, vu sa taille. » blague le châtain, tapant doucement son frère qui souriait. « Donc je me disais, ça te dirais de jouer avec nous ? On s'amusera plus à trois. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit le bouclé.

« C'est cool, mec ! Parce qu'on avait pas prévu le fait qu'il y aurait un panier de basket donc on a pas de ballon ! » s'exclame Finn, lui décochant une accolade qui faillit le faire tomber.

« Finn ! » hisse Kurt sur un faux ton secret, « On avait dit qu'il ne devait jamais l'apprendre ! »

Blaine explose de rire, Kurt aussi, et bientôt Finn les rejoint, les trois adolescents riant pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis ils se mettent à jouer, et Finn leur met la raclée du siècle, mais Blaine ne s'en vexe pas, car Kurt et lui ont fait équipe et se sont tapés dans la main une dizaine de fois. C'est ce qui compte vraiment.

* * *

Ils se voient aussi le lendemain, tôt le matin dans la piscine. Cette fois Blaine s'est réveillé tôt pour pouvoir être dans l'eau à 9 heures. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver dans la piscine vide de toute trace humaine, une magnifique sirène nageant avec aisance dans les eaux turquoises. Il descend dans l'eau et se met sur le bord juste lorsque Kurt finit une longueur.

« Hey ! » s'exclame-t-il, et Blaine l'observe encore mieux que la première fois. Il ne porte pas de bonnet, ses cheveux mouillés partant dans tous les sens et le rendant extrêmement sexy, il a la peau la plus pâle que Blaine ait jamais vu et il peut encore voir quelques traces blanches de crème solaire sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, qui le rendent encore plus magnifique. « Je vois qu'on a pensé à la même chose ! C'est cool ! Tu veux qu'on fasse la course ? » demande-t-il d'un ton malicieux, ses yeux bleus reflétant la couleur de l'eau.

« Pas de problème. » sourit Blaine, mettant ses lunettes sur ses yeux et partant immédiatement. Il entend un cri de protestation, étouffé par l'eau qui bouche ses oreilles, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il sent une main sur son épaule, et voit le visage rieur de Kurt devant le sien, l'adolescent l'ayant dépassé avec aisance et accélérant encore.

Il arrive sur le bord, Kurt accoudé dessus en sifflotant, faisant mine de regarder sa montre et lui disant, « Tu es en retard. »

Blaine laisse glisser sa main le long de la surface de l'eau et sourit en voyant le visage de son ami être trempé par sa vague. S'ensuivit une bataille d'eau durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kurt s'accroche à lui, comme pour lui faire un câlin, ce qui bien sûr résulta à Blaine rougissant comme une écrevisse et la sirène en profitant pour lui mettre la tête sous l'eau comme pour le noyer.

Il ressort de l'eau, haletant et essoufflé, regardant Kurt avec choc. « Désolé. » souffle celui-ci en haussant les épaules, un grand sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'embrasse la joue de Blaine avec douceur.

* * *

Ils se retrouvent sur des chaises longues, deux heures plus tard, et Kurt part s'acheter un jus et en revient avec deux, en tendant un à Blaine. Kurt se met immédiatement à l'ombre, s'enroulant dans sa serviette et frissonnant, maudissant le fait que sa peau brûle et ne bronze pas.

Finn les rejoint un peu plus tard, s'exposant au soleil à côté de Blaine sans aller dans l'eau.

« Tu ne vas pas nager ? » demande-t-il.

« Non, j'ai peur de l'eau depuis mes quatre ans quand je me suis noyé. » répond le grand garçon.

« Dans le petit bassin. » ajoute Kurt en se moquant.

« Ce n'est qu'un détail. » grommela celui-ci, boudant un peu.

« En attendant, on est dans une résidence avec piscine et tu n'en profites pas. » rit Kurt en lui tirant la langue, avant de se tourner vers Blaine. « Cet après-midi on va aller visiter un peu la région, ça te dirais de venir avec nous ? »

« Oh, je ne voudrais pas m'incruster dans votre famille. » souffla le brun.

« Ce sera que Finn et moi sur ce coup-là. Mon père et Carole sont plutôt des vacanciers qui ne font que dormir. » blagua le châtain. « Allez, Blaine, toi qui vient ici depuis toujours, tu pourras nous faire un excellent guide. » Il lui fit les yeux doux pendant environ 15 secondes avant que Blaine ne succombe.

« Okay, okay. » sourit-il. « Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir à part de la montagne. »

« On est au courant, c'est pour ça qu'on est à Manitoba*. » le taquina Kurt.

« Vous voulez partir à quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas avant 15 heures, c'est sûr. » annonça Finn.

« Finn fait toujours une énorme sieste après s'être goinfré à midi. » souffla Kurt d'un ton secret dans l'oreille de Blaine.

« Oh, je vois. » sourit-il, riant silencieusement.

« Tes parents ne t'en voudront pas de les laisser ? » interroge Finn.

« Oh, je suis avec ma tante, là. Mes parents n'ont pas vacances donc ils m'envoient toujours ici. » répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« Et tu ne veux pas passer du temps avec elle ? »

« Elle vit ici toute l'année, croyez-moi elle n'a pas envie de sortir visiter la région. » rit Blaine en se sentant tendu.

« Okay, alors on se retrouve à 15 heures devant le terrain de basket et on part directement, okay ? » propose Kurt.

« Okay. » répondent Finn et Blaine en même temps.

* * *

Ils arrivent en retard, Kurt tirant Finn par le bras, un air agacé sur le visage, mais dès qu'il aperçoit Blaine, un sourire lave son visage de tout énervement. Il est habillé d'un short arrivant à la moitié de ses cuisses, d'un débardeur lui collant au torse et de baskets afin de pouvoir marcher aisément. Il était aussi magnifique que le matin ou la veille, mais ses bras étaient mis en valeur et ça faisait presque saliver Blaine.

Ils se mettent en route à travers les routes difficiles de montagne, montant à travers les feuillages jusqu'à arriver au sommet deux heures plus tard Finn s'assoit sur un rocher et sort environ trois tonnes de nourriture de son sac, et commence à manger.

« Si on marche encore 10 petites minutes on pourra voir l'autre côté de la montagne, il y a toute une vallée, c'est magnifique. » dit Blaine avant que Kurt ne sorte son propre encas.

« Allez-y, je jouerais à un jeu sur mon portable. » annonce Finn, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Ils acquiescent et se mettent en route. Ils arrivent devant une vue spectaculaire, les collines de Pembina* s'étalant devant leurs yeux, certaines couvertes d'herbe et d'arbre, mais surtout, au milieu d'entre-elles, un lac d'une eau bleue pure et entouré de petites maisonnées.

« Wow. » souffle Kurt, admirant le spectacle s'étalant devant ses yeux. « Finn est vraiment un idiot. »

« Il l'est. » sourit Blaine, regardant le visage éclairé par le soleil encore brillant de son ami.

Ils s'assoient eux aussi sur un rocher, se collant l'un à l'autre. Kurt sort de son sac un paquet de cookies, et regarde Blaine qui l'observe. « Tu n'as rien apporté ? » demande-t-il.

« Juste de l'eau. » rougit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Heureusement que Kurt Hummel prévoit toujours tout. » rit le châtain en faisant taper leurs épaules ensemble, ouvrant son paquet de gâteaux et en tendant un à Blaine avant de se servir lui-même.

Après avoir mangé, ils décident de rester assis un instant, et il sent la main de Kurt se glisser dans la sienne. Il retient un sursaut et remarque le grand sourire timide que porte Kurt, avant de lui répondre avec un sourire tout aussi grand. Ils se regardent un moment, avant de détourner leurs regards vers le paysage devant leurs yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer, ils se détachent, et trouvent un Finn endormi sur le sol. Ils éclatent de rire et réveille le balourd avant de rentrer à la maison. La main de Blaine lui picote sur tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

Ils se revoient le lendemain, et nagent encore ensemble, avant de monter s'acheter des glaces et de les déguster en se promenant le long de SunCity, entre les bungalows. Sans le savoir, ils arrivent devant le bungalow de Blaine et celui-ci lui propose d'entrer, et Kurt accepte avec plaisir.

Tante Welma est en train de regarder la télé, comme à son habitude, avachie sur son fauteuil, sirotant un de ses nombreux thés de la journée. Elle observe longuement Kurt, le scrutant avec des yeux plissés, avant de s'exclamer, « Oh ! Mais mon Blainey s'est enfin trouvé un petit-ami ! » Avant d'emporter son neveu et Kurt dans un câlin.

« On va monter. » annonce immédiatement Blaine dès qu'elle les lâche, entraînant Kurt par la main dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

« Wow, c'est exactement comme dans mon bungalow. » blague Kurt, rentrant dans sa chambre. « Nos chambres sont du même côté en plus. »

Il s'assoit sur son lit, et Blaine cherche son ordinateur pour mettre un film dessus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? »

« N'importe quoi de musicale ou de Disney. » sourit le châtain.

Ils décident de regarder _La petite sirène_ , ce qui est drôle car Blaine appelle toujours Kurt ''Sirène'' dans son esprit. Ils s'installent côte à côte sur le lit de Blaine et Kurt lace à nouveaux leurs mains, posant sa tête sur son épaule et Blaine perd tout contrôle de lui-même, rougissant jusqu'à devenir cramoisi.

Kurt s'en va deux heures plus tard pour aller déjeuner, et lui annonce qu'ils ne pourront pas se voir cet après-midi car il part en balade avec sa famille. Il lui donne tout de même rendez-vous pour voir le coucher de soleil à 19 heures le soir, et il s'en va en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, laissant Blaine un après-midi entier avec sa tante un tantinet folle-dingue.

* * *

Blaine attend devant le terrain de basket, là où la voiture de Kurt est censée arriver, mais ne vient pas. Il attend une heure, assis à même le sol, pensant au beau châtain qui vient de lui poser un lapin.  
Il essaie de ne pas en vouloir, pensant au fait que Kurt n'est pas tout seul et que peut-être que ses parents ont voulus faire quelque chose d'autre, mais quand même, ça lui fait de la peine. Ils se connaissent depuis trois jours et Blaine est déjà accro, pensant du garçon comme s'ils étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre ils ne le sont pas.

Il rentre chez lui à 20h30, pensant à sa tante qui doit l'attendre depuis une demi-heure et jette un dernier regard vers la route d'où était censée venir Kurt, avant de soupirer et de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Il est réveillé à 6 heures, par quelqu'un qui tape à sa porte bruyamment. Bien sûr, Tante Welma qui dort avec des boules quies ainsi que des caches-oreilles par-dessus, n'entend rien. Il descend, dans un simple pantalon en toile, et ouvre la porte pour trouver Kurt. Celui-ci se jette dans ses bras, lui faisant pousser un petit halètement de surprise, avant de l'étouffer de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine, mes parents ont tenus à nous emmener au restaurant et après on s'est baladés dans un marché en plein-air donc on est rentrés à minuit mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir donc je dois sûrement te réveiller – Oh mon dieu, je t'ai réveillé, tu as encore les yeux fermés ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je le comprendrais si tu me détestais - »

« Kurt, tu parles beaucoup trop pour l'heure qu'il est. » le coupe Blaine, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres, parce que sérieusement ? Kurt est l'être le plus adorable qu'il lui est été donné de rencontrer. Kurt reprend son souffle, les joues rouges et les lèvres écartées, et Blaine veut tellement l'embrasser à cet instant que son cœur tombe dans sa poitrine. « On pourra regarder le coucher de soleil ce soir, si tu veux. » propose-t-il encore, prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne et les balançant entre eux.

« J'adorerai. » sourit le châtain, « Mais maintenant, je vais aller dormir, je suis crevé. On se verra à midi à la piscine, okay ? » Il dit cela en baillant, manquant le regard amoureux que lui lance Blaine.

« Okay. » souffla le bouclé, lâchant sa main et la secouant pour lui dire au revoir. Kurt l'imita et s'en alla, bailla encore sur le chemin, tandis que Blaine refermait la porte.

Ils se retrouvent devant la piscine l'après-midi, et décident de partir dans le bourg voisin pour aller faire du shopping, où plutôt pour que Kurt fasse du shopping et que Blaine le suive en traînant les pieds.

« Kuuuuuurt, j'en peux plus. » boude-t-il en s'appuyant contre un lampadaire.

« Encore deux boutiques, Blaine. » répond Kurt, ne lui jetant même pas un regard, admirant des cravates de créateur. Il disait ça depuis une heure lorsque Blaine avait commencé à râler. Celui-ci soupire et continue à le suivre.

Enfin ils arrivent à la dernière boutique et Kurt regarde les nœuds papillons, attirant soudainement l'attention de Blaine qui les collectionne. Kurt en sélectionne trois et les montre à Blaine, « Lequel tu préfères ? »

« Celui-là. » répond-t-il en pointant celle du milieu, ayant une couleur indescriptible, un mélange entre le bleu, la couleur dominante, le vert et le gris. Il est de la couleur des yeux des Kurt.

« Bon choix. » sourit-il, allant acheter celui-ci et sortant.

Ils vont boire des granités et retournent à SunCity, avant de se quitter pour le lendemain.

* * *

« On fait la course ? »

Blaine lève la tête du bouquin qu'il est en train de lire au bord de la piscine, l'attendant justement pour qu'ils nagent ensemble. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Kurt plonge gracieusement dans la piscine et commence à faire une longueur. Blaine pousse un cri de frustration, jette son livre sans y prêter plus d'attention, enfile un bonnet et ses lunettes de piscine et plonge à sa suite.

Évidemment, Kurt le bat et arbore un grand sourire fier, l'attendant sur le bord. « J'ai encore gagné. » déclare-t-il en jetant un peu d'eau sur Blaine.

« Parce que tu as triché. » réplique Blaine, lui en lançant également.

« Hey, c'est pas ma faute si tu es long à la détente. » taquine Kurt, s'accrochant à lui, nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ils sont si proches que leurs souffles se mélangent et le cœur de Blaine s'arrête de battre.

« Hey Kurt, qui est-ce ? »

Kurt se détache immédiatement de lui dans un grand sursaut, se noyant presque et avalant au moins deux bons litres d'eau.

« Papa ! » s'exclame-t-il d'un ton qui veut dire 'j'étais sur le point d'embrasser un garçon' lorsqu'il est bel et bien accroché sur le bord. « Je te présente Blaine, je t'en ai parlé. »

« Ah, oui. Donc c'est le fameux Blaine dont tu nous parle constamment depuis le début de la semaine. » sourit malicieusement l'homme, étudiant Blaine du haut de la piscine, le bouclé rougissant comme une adolescente.

« Papa ! » hisse Kurt, lui aussi cramoisi. Il se tourne vers Blaine et ose à peine croiser son regard, « N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit, il exagère. »

« Je n'exagère absolument pas. » rit M. Hummel. « Et si tu invitais ton ''ami'' Blaine à déjeuner avec nous, il accepterait ? » demande-t-il en regardant le bouclé. Kurt fait de même, un regard suppliant sur le visage.

« Bien sûr. » répond Blaine en souriant timidement.

« Bien. Maintenant je vous laisse flirter, on sera en train de bronzer avec Carole. » annonça-t-il.

« Papa ! Je te hais ! » s'écrie Kurt en se tapant le front avec la main, rouge de honte. « Désolé... » souffle-t-il en regardant Blaine entre ses cils.

« Flirter, hein ? » taquine le bouclé pour cacher son propre inconfort.

« Oh, tais-toi. » grommelle le châtain en recommençant à nager, le laissant sur le bord avant qu'il ne le suive.

* * *

Le repas chez les Hudmel s'avère être... bizarre. La nourriture est bonne, Kurt et Finn sympathiques, mais Blaine se sent épier par Burt et Carole, qui lui posent des questions intimes le mettant mal-à-l'aise et, bien que Kurt essaie de l'aider, le faisant sentir comme s'il était à un interrogatoire de police.

« Donc Blaine, tu es sorti du lycée, c'est ça ? » demande Burt.

« Oui monsieur. »

« Et tu pars pour New-York comme Kurt ? » continue Carole, un petit sourire se voulant rassurant – qui ne l'était pas du tout – sur le visage.

« Oui, on va aller tous les deux à la NYADA. » répond Blaine en envoyant un sourire à son ami.

« Donc, si vous choisissez de commencer une relation amoureuse, elle se poursuivra à New-York ? »

« Papa ! » s'écrie Kurt, le visage cramoisi, ressemblant étrangement à celui de Blaine. Finn, lui, cache son visage derrière sa main pour rire.

« Okay, okay. » grommelle celui-ci. « Tes parents habitent où ? » Et soudain, Kurt semble intéressé par la discussion.

« Hum... Ils n'ont pas d'emplacement fixe. Ils sont dans le business, donc ils voyagent beaucoup. » répond-t-il sans croiser aucun de leur regard.

« Et tu habites chez qui, du coup ? » interroge Kurt, se mêlant à la conversation.

« Chez ma tante Welma. Ça fait 4 ans que je vis à SunCity tous les jours de l'année. » souffle-t-il, finalement croisant son regard.

« Oh. »

Après ça, le déjeuner est tendu, mais il se finit sans anicroche, Blaine remerciant ses hôtes pour l'avoir accueilli et partant, courant presque.

Il s'assoit sur les grand escalier de pierre qui se tenait devant son bungalow et réfléchit. C'est la première fois qu'il avouait à quelqu'un que ses parents l'avaient abandonnés avec sa tante à moitié folle et ça fait mal.

« Hey ! » Il attend des pas derrière lui, marchant sur le mur de pierre jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bien entendu, c'est Kurt. « Je suis désolé pour ce qu'on dit mes parents, c'est juste la première fois que je suis ami avec un garçon et ils pètent un peu un câble. »

« C'est pas grave. » soupire Blaine en haussant les épaules.

« Apparemment ça l'est, tu pleures. » dit le châtain en essuyant une de ses larmes.

« C'était la première fois que quelqu'un apprenait pour mes parents. » sanglote-t-il, et Kurt lace leurs doigts ensemble.

« Mes parents sont vraiment des idiots parfois. Mais tu sais, je m'en fiche de tes parents ou de ta tante, ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi. Je t'apprécie, Blaine. Comme un ami ou plus que ça. Et le fait de savoir des bouts de ta vie qui ne te plaisent pas ne va rien changer à ça. » sourit-il, lui décochant un petit coup d'épaule.

« Je t'apprécie aussi. Comme un ami et plus qu'un ami. » souffle-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et soudainement ils sont proches, bien trop proches. Ils se rapprochent encore, souriant timidement, et le cœur du brun bat à s'en détacher de sa poitrine.

« Hey, Blaine ! T'es rentré de ton déjeuner avec ton petit-ami ? J'ai besoin que tu fasses les courses ! » s'écrie Tante Welma, sortant de son bungalow en robe de chambre, lui tendant un billet de 50$.

Ils se détachent brusquement, et Blaine sautent du mur pour attraper l'argent et dire à sa tante qu'il reviendrait dans quelques heures. Il se rend au parking et démarre sa voiture, avant que Kurt ne rentre à l'intérieur.

« Je viens avec toi. Je n'ai rien à faire de mon après-midi. » déclare-t-il simplement, encore un peu rouge de l'interruption de Tante Welma.

« Okay. » acquiesce Blaine, démarrant la voiture et partant sur les routes montagnardes.

* * *

Le ciel est d'un violet-orangé magnifique ce soir-là. Ils sont là, tous les deux, sur le terrain de basket, la tête de Blaine sur l'épaule de Kurt. Ils pourraient rester ici toute une éternité.

« Finalement on est arrivés à le voir, ce coucher de soleil. » murmure Kurt, regardant le mélange de couleurs disparaître derrière les montagnes, avant de s'allonger sur le sol, dans la nuit noire, simplement éclairée par un réverbère.

« Oui. » sourit Blaine, s'allongeant sur le côté pour admirer le profil angélique de Kurt dans la lumière fine.

« J'arrive pas à croire que déjà quatre jours ce sont écoulés. » souffle le châtain.

« Pour moi on aurait plutôt dis quatre mois. » sourit Blaine, croisant son regard.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesce Kurt passant une main dans ses boucles avec affection. « Si quelqu'un m'avait dis que je m'amuserai autant et que je te rencontrerai, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

« Moi non plus. » murmura-t-il, passant doucement ses doigts sur le visage de Kurt, qui se mit lui aussi sur le côté, afin qu'ils soient tous les deux en face l'un de l'autre.

« Tu devrais m'embrasser. » déclara Kurt avec un petit sourire timide.

Blaine sourit tout aussi maladroitement, et se penche pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser chaste et hésitant, comme un premier baiser.

Ils se séparent et Kurt s'appuie sur son bras pour regarder Blaine, avant d'initier un autre baiser, plus sûr et moins chaste, sécurisant une main sur le visage de Blaine, l'embrassant tendrement. Ils finissent par perdre le compte des baisers échangés, et à un moment Kurt se retrouvent sur Blaine, et les baisers deviennent de plus en plus passionnés.

Mais le réverbère s'éteint brusquement, les plongeant dans le noir complet, les forçant à se lever et à rentrer chez eux. Kurt ramène Blaine à son bungalow, et s'appuie au pas de la porte d'un air nonchalant avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« On se voit demain. » murmure-t-il.

« Oui, » répond-t-il, un peu essoufflé, « demain. »

Kurt s'en va, et Blaine se retient de rire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans sa chambre, pouvant étouffer son rire dans son oreiller.

* * *

Le lendemain est embarrassant.  
Le moment où ils se voient au bord de la piscine, ils rougissent comme des écrevisses. C'est un premier amour. C'était un premier baiser, et l'après-baiser est toujours gênant.

« Hey. » sourit Kurt, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et se tartinant de crème solaire. « Tu viens nager ? »

« Yep. On fait la course ? » taquine Blaine, plongeant dans la piscine alors que Kurt n'a même pas mis ses lunettes de piscine.

« Hey ! » s'exclame Kurt lorsqu'il arrive à l'autre bout de la piscine de nombreuses minutes plus tard. « J'appelle ça de la triche ! »

« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose... » rit-il.

« J'ai avalé la moitié de la piscine à cause de toi. » boude le châtain, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de se propager sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, mais je devais me venger. » dit Blaine en posant une main sur sa joue.

« Okay, je te pardonne. » murmure Kurt, laissant dériver ses yeux sur les lèvres de Blaine.

Celui-ci le remarque et se met à sourire. « Tu sais, tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux. »

« Qui t'as dis que je voulais t'embrasser ? » répliqua Kurt, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et repartant immédiatement dans une longueur.

Blaine le suivit, un sourire rassuré sur le visage.

* * *

Kurt et Blaine passèrent les quatre jours suivants à se voir du lever du soleil à son coucher. Ils étaient tellement ensemble qu'un jour Kurt laissa glisser qu'il avait dit à ses parents ce qu'il se passait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Blaine, étonné.

Kurt rougit et regarda ses pieds à travers l'eau douce de la piscine turquoise. Il les releva brusquement et le regarda avec honnêteté. « Blaine, est-ce que ça te dirais d'être mon petit-ami ? »

Blaine rougit à son tour, marquant un faux de réponse, et lança, « Je croyais que tu ne me demanderai jamais. »

Kurt rit doucement, pendant sa tête en arrière de façon à ce que Blaine puisse contempler son cou d'albâtre, admirer ses dents blanches brillant au soleil et sentir entre ses doigts les mèches mouillés de sa chevelure.  
Il sortit de sa rêverie en sentant les lèvres de Kurt sur les siennes, et accepta avec joie ce doux baiser lui chatouillant délicieusement les lèvres.

Ce soir-là, même tante Irma lui parla de ses absences de plus en plus longues, et Blaine lui répondit avec un sourire, « Oui, tante Irma, je suis occupé à être avec mon petit-ami. »

* * *

« Tu crois qu'on restera ensemble à New-York ? » demande un soir Blaine, admirant la magnifique coucher de soleil estival.

« Je l'espère. » répond Kurt, décoiffant ses boucles noires d'une main douce. « On ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour ou contre, mais cv que je peux te dire c'est que je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. » sourit-il.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup aussi. » renchérit Blaine, l'embrassant doucement.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tes anciennes relations. Je sais à peu près tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur toi à part ça. »

« Je n'ai jamais été avec personne. » dit-il. « Je veux dire, il y avait bien un garçon qui me tournait autour, mais il ne voulait pas de relation si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« Oh. Je n'ai jamais été avec personne non plus. » déclare Kurt. « C'est cool. Comme ça tu peux être mon premier et je peux être le tien. » Blaine comprend le double-sens de la phrase mais l'ignore. « Oui, au cas où tu te demande, je parle de sexe. » rajoute-t-il.

Blaine le regarde, surpris, et remarque les joues rouges qui ornent son visage.

« Je veux dire, je sais que ça fait une semaine et demi qu'on se connaît, mais j'aimerais vraiment le faire avec toi, parce que tu es vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, » murmure-t-il, le regardant avec envie, « très attirant. » Il pose une main tremblante sur son genou.

« Tu es... vraiment très attirant aussi. » murmure Blaine.

Kurt sourit et l'embrasse passionément. « Merci. »

« Je veux le faire aussi, » dit-il, « j'ai juste un peu peur... »

« Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. » assure-t-il.

« Non, je le veux depuis que je t'ai rencontré ! » s'exclame Blaine, « Je veux dire, regarde-toi. » rougit-il.

« Tu sais, on est pas obligés de tout faire. »

« Je sais. »

« Donc ? Hum, tu veux qu'on commence ce soir ? » murmure Kurt dans son oreille. Blaine hoche doucement la tête, et Kurt l'embrasse tendrement.

Blaine ne remarque rien jusqu'à ce que la main de Kurt soit à sa ceinture, l'embrassant encore, et ue bientôt ses longs doigts d'albâtre enlace son membre.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il jouit des doigts de Kurt et que la châtain jouit des siens, Blaine n'eut plus peur de faire l'amour.

* * *

Les trois jours qui suivent sont les plus merveilleux que Blaine aient jamais vécu. Il n'a jamais eu de petit-ami, même si ce n'est pas encore officiel entre eux, ça ressemble quand même beaucoup à une relation entre petits-amis.

Ils nagent ensemble, se baladent dans la montagne, s'achètent des glaces et des hamburgers à manger dans le jardin, s'embrassent et explorent le corps de l'autre. Ces trois jours passent en un claquement de doigts, et arrive la veille du départ de Kurt.

Ce soir-là, comme tous les autres, ils vont voir le coucher de soleil, mais cette fois ils l'admirent à partir de la montagne, ayant décidés d'aller camper pour que Kurt ''aille dire au revoir à la nature de Sun City'', du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit au père de Burt, mais ils savent tous les deux que Kurt va dire au revoir à Blaine d'une façon très spéciale.

Ce soir-là, dans la tente, lorsque Blaine sent les mains de Kurt sur ses hanches, ses lèvres contre les siennes et son sexe en lui, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas qu'un flirt d'été, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire sans avenir, ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe. Il aime Kurt, et il est plutôt sur que Kurt l'aime aussi.

« Je t'aime. » souffle Kurt dans son oreille tandis qu'il jouit. Et Blaine est entièrement sûr à présent.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il, sortant presque comme un sanglot, signe de son bonheur immense.

* * *

« Tu vas me manquer. » souffla Blaine contre l'épaule de Kurt, le serrant fort contre lui, se fichant de savoir ses parents et son frère en train de les regarder.

« Toi aussi. » répond Kurt, l'embrassant tendrement. « On se voit à New York fin Septembre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr, idiot. » sourit-il, l'embrassant encore avant de le pousser dans la voiture, ayant peur de ne pas pouvoir le laisser partir. « Je t'aime ! » crie-t-il à la voiture qui s'en va, avant que Kurt descende sa fenêtre à toute vitesse et crie :

« Je t'aime aussi ! »

* * *

« Putain, Cassandra July m'a tué aujourd'hui ! » s'exclame Kurt, posant son café sur la table et s'asseyant à côté de Blaine, peut-être même un peu trop proche, faisant sourire le brun. « Pas toi ? »

« Évidemment, elle est folle. » répondit-il, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Kurt.

« Pendant un instant j'ai cru que Rachel allait la tuer, je veux dire elle semble - »

Blaine écoute Kurt parler pendant une heure ce jour-là, émettant des commentaires par-ci par-là, mais surtout, admirant son petit-ami avec tendresse. Blaine écoute Kurt jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, et c'est pour lui le plus beau moyen de passer sa vie à ses yeux. La voix de Kurt, même lorsqu'il ne chante pas, ressemble à une mélodie sans cesse en expansion, le rendant presque ivre de l'écouter.

Blaine se rappelle des jours passés à SunCity, et soudainement le lieu ne lui semble plus être une prison où ses parents l'avaient abandonné.

C'était un lieu béni par la providence d'un beau châtain nageant son chemin jusqu'à son coeur.

* * *

Voilà pour cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, la prochaine arrivera plus rapidement que celle-ci, je promets x) Sinon, si vous voulez suivre mes fictions, j'ai un compte fictionpress sous le pseudo de Temporina sur lequel vous pouvez me suivre ;)

* SunCity est un vrai lieu qui existe dans lequel j'ai passé mes vacances, mais au Liban haha :')

Le prochain OS s'appellera _Doubles_ , et voilà son résumé : _Kurt rencontre Blaine lors d'un double rendez-vous improvisé par son meilleur-ami, et le rencontre à nouveau quelques jours plus tard sous une toute autre forme. Une histoire d'amour défiant les principes de la sexualité et de l'identité du genre._

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une **review** , de **suivre** cette collection pour être au courant des updates et de la mettre en **favori** si elle vous plaît :) Merci !

A la prochaine,

Axelle


End file.
